Uncertain Education
by Wandz
Summary: Gold is in a race to secure himself in Storybrooke after he released magic into the town. He knows Emma will play a very important role in the future and has plans for her. Rating T for now, may go up for later chapters.
1. Specialty Coffee

This story takes place just after magic was released into the town. Belle doesn't exist in his world. I love her character but she wouldn't fit in the plot for this story. Just had this story in my head and I wanted to get it out. I own nothing of this show or its characters. Please read and review.

…..

The sun had set a few hours ago relieving Emma Swan of her duties as Sheriff for another day. A quick stop at Granny's diner would do her good after what had to be the longest day she had in Storybrooke. The chocolate cake would take her mind off things for a while and the bitter taste of coffee would sooth her. To further soothe her nerves perhaps Red could add a shot of whiskey to the cup as well. She walked here from work and the walk back to Mary's place was not too far so there was no need to drive.

The place was completely empty as there was an event going on at the school to reunite everyone. The curse left people with two memories of who they were so sorting out who was who may take some time. There were a few that preferred this life to their old one. Here everyone was safe to a degree the other realm nothing was certain. Mary wanted her to be there but Emma felt too uncomfortable. She may have been their hero but she had no history with them. The diner was her only option besides an empty house.

"Hey Red, I'm surprised you're here. Everyone is at the school."

"I didn't know too many people accept Snow, Granny and the Dwarves. Charming of course. I just wanted to have the place to myself for a bit and think through thoughts that I never thought I needed to think through."

"I understand that."

"What can I get you?"

"I'd like a slice of chocolate cake and a coffee. Oh, do you think you can throw in a shot of whiskey in the coffee?"

Red smiled at the request. "Sure and that's a good idea, I'll talk to Granny about adding that to the menu."

Emma joined in on the smile. "I bet Leroy would love that."

"Yeah, better to leave this as a special for tonight only."

Emma sat down at a booth and chose the side facing away from the door. The idea that magic was real and that Regina was in fact a real queen with magic powers put things into a very different perspective. Now that magic was released into the small town things became really complicated. Gold, no Rumplestiltskin was also a very real person whose agenda is very unclear. He was also the only person that Regina seemed to show any real respect.

The person in question walked up to Emma. The sound of his cane and signature step gave him away. Plus the fact he was the only person who smelled really good in town. He wore cologne like a pro.

"Mind if I join you Sheriff Swan?"

"Go ahead. You can call me Emma you know. Everyone in this town does unless they are speaking to me about things I need to help them with as Sheriff." Emma missed Gold's surprised look as Red arrived with the specialty coffee and cake.

Gold composed himself quickly enough and waited for Red to leave before speaking. "I am worried about you…Emma. You lifted a very powerful curse from this town and awakened a powerful adversary. Don't think for one minute she'll let this go."

Emma took a swig of coffee enjoying the taste. She was sure that Gold would be able to smell the whiskey easily enough. Red added a little more than a shot.

"I think I can handle myself. Plus the fact that if she could use her magic, don't you think she would have used it by now?"

Gold smelled the whiskey and decided to use her need for escape to his advantage. "No, she may be emotional but she's a very patient woman when she needs to be. We have a long history her and I."

Emma was starting to get uncomfortable. "Why are you telling me this? I could argue that you present as much danger to me as Regina. You two are the only ones that can do magic in this town and both of you are villains in that book."

"Ah, yes Henry's book of tales from our world. It was masterfully written though I would have liked to have had things written from my perspective."

Emma snorted and took another swig of coffee. The cake was still to be touched. Gold was an enigma to her and she had to admit to herself that she would like to know more about the man but he was as closed off as she is. "Why are you here Gold? And no I am not going to call you by your fairy tale name. It doesn't fit very well with the persona you are now. Rumblestiltskin seemed to be far more animated and I'll be honest slightly insane."

"Gold is fine Emma. I came here to speak to you about Henry as well. I have grown to like the boy. I watched him grow for 10 years in a town where no one ages. It's a rather fascinating thing but hard on him as he has to change friends every year and watch his old friends play the same games every year."

It was the first time Emma realized the implications of what Gold said. "Oh, my God. No wonder Henry feels so lonely." She took another swig of coffee finishing it without thinking of the alcohol. She realized her coffee was gone. "Red I'll have another."

Red nodded with a smile.

Emma wasn't thinking as clearly as she should and cursed herself for ordering another boozed cup of coffee. Saying the wrong thing was a bad thing to do in front of Gold. "Look Gold, I would love to discuss how you could help Henry but I am starting to feel that coffee I had and don't trust myself in front of you. You use words like weapons."

Red just then brought the other cup of coffee to the table. Emma tasted it and wondered if Red was trying to get her drunk on purpose.

"Then why did you order another 'coffee' if you are speaking with me?"

"Our conversations usually don't last this long. I ask questions you say a few words and then you find some way of excusing yourself."

Gold looked down at the neglected cake. "The cake here is very good. Chocolate is one of the things I really enjoy here. The other realm didn't have cake like this. Oh, there were sweets but there was little variety unless you used magic. There was one witch that made sweets but they were deadly and she only made them for children." He huffed in annoyance and if Emma didn't know better anger. Now that would be an interesting conversation for another time.

"Then why don't you order a slice for yourself?"

"What a good idea Emma." He turned to Red and asked for a slice of cake but was told that Emma had ordered the last one. "Then bring another spoon."

Emma took another swig of coffee forgetting that Red dumped half the bottle in there. "That's my piece and you didn't ask." She gave Red an annoyed look when the spoon arrived at the table. Red dashed off quickly before Emma could give her an earful. "Sorry, that was immature of me. We can share." She did feel a little foolish at her remark.

"I apologize myself. I should have asked first."

Emma realized that she didn't hate his company. She wondered what he was like before he and everyone else arrived here. Emma wanted to know why people were so drawn in by his other alter ego with the wild mannerisms. A questioned formed in her head and the whiskey helped pry it from her lips. "If the curse wasn't cast would you have tried to manipulate me like you did with so many other people?"

"It would have been very likely as I was a very different man there. You would have been a princess in a powerful kingdom and would have had to face whatever Regina or other villains throw at you. You are the product of true love in that realm it would have made you very powerful. It would have also made you a very tempting target." He leaned forward and took a bite of the cake the same time Emma did. He savored the taste. "I simply took advantage of other people to gain what I wanted. Everyone had a choice to deal with me or not. I have never forced anyone into an agreement. All I did was choose the most desperate of individuals and take advantage of their misfortunes."

The cake though moist, made her mouth dry and the coffee went down well. "Would you have taught me magic?"

That was an interesting question. "If you desired it, yes." He watched as she took another bite of cake. She chewed it slowly as she took in his answer. "Are you interested in learning Emma?"

Emma leaned back and pondered his question. It was something that she knew cost a lot to those that used it but she was curious as to how it actually worked. "I'd be lying if I said no."

Gold was thrilled by her answer but kept his face impassive. She was interested but would not be able to be manipulated into learning like Cora, Regina's mother, and Regina. Cora was tempted through seduction and he possibility of death at King's hand while Regina was pulled in as his student through heart ache and the need to be free of her mother. Emma would have to be brought in as a student in a different manner. He would have to deny her access. The idea of searching for something was in her nature and giving her something too easily would only cause her to become suspicious.

"Are you offering me lessons Gold?" Emma asked now really feeling the 'coffee' she drank.

He knew that her ability to know when someone is lying was not working now. She was far too unfocused. He decided to not take the change anyway. "I don't want to take the chance that you would abuse the lessons taught like previous students."

Emma laughed despite herself. "You think I could pose a threat to you?"

"Never Dearie."

She noticed he didn't use her name but replaced it with the pet name he used for those he saw within his field of manipulation. She decided to let it slide.

"I wouldn't take you up on your offer anyway."

Now Gold knew she was lying. "Even if it meant protecting Henry?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She became really attached to her son and yes she would even die for him if it meant his protection. "You mean would I open myself to your manipulations to save Henry? Only if it was the last option." Another sip and she grimaced. She looked in the cup and found that it was almost finished and downed the last drop.

"You're the first one that drank in front of me knowing who I am. That's a dangerous thing."

"Are you threatening me?" She leaned forward.

Gold in turn leaned forward so close that he could kiss her if he wanted. Instead he leaned in further and whispered into her ear facing the wall. He didn't want the Red to read his lips. "I think you would be an excellent student. I can't manipulate you and I have no power over you. But you'll never come to me as you could never get close enough to anyone to learn."

Emma didn't know if it was the booze or him but she felt very drawn to him even…safe. "Look I have to go. I had enough coffee for one night." She said the words but didn't make an attempt to move. Part of her wanted him to be closer.

Gold realized that he should pull back. Emma would run if she realized what he was doing to her.

Gold sat back and returned to his well known Storybrooke persona. "I'll drive you home."

"I'm walking, I don't have my car." Emma sat back faster than she intended. She is so going to kick Red's ass for this. A shot is one thing but to give her that much with Gold as company was setting her up. Emma stood up slowly as not to look like Leroy leaving the place.

"I'm doing this so you won't walk home drunk. Unless you want the residents of Storybrooke to see their Sheriff, their hero walk home as the new town drunk. I think Leroy would be rather put out of you took his title."

She put her thoughts together and nodded. Emma didn't bother to pay as she was too busy trying to make it through the front door. Gold caught Red's attention. He walked up to the counter to pay the bill. He left a sizable tip.

"I don't think I need to remind you that you are not to speak a word of this to anyone."

Red saw Rumplestiltskin in Gold's eyes. "I understand. So what I owe you is now forgiven?"

"We made a deal. But I wouldn't try to steal anything from my shop again. Even for a foolish game of truth or dare with your friends. Some of the objects are not so innocent now that magic is here."

Red went wide eyed at the implication and threat. Guilt also flooded her as she has no idea what she set Emma up for.

Outside Emma was taking advantage of the cool night air. It was nice but it was also was making her sleepy and did nothing to sober her up. Gold gently held her shoulder to guide her to his car. He opened the passenger side seat and she got in. She breathed in and enjoyed the feel of the leather seat she was in. There was no way around it Gold had good taste.

Gold got in and pulled away from the curb. He knew that Emma would be fast asleep by the time they reached her place and the idea of walking up steps with her and waking Mary was not what he considered a good way to end a very informative night.

He drove her to his place and with some effort got her into the house and deposited her in a spare room. She would wake up wondering how she got there but he'll deal with that tomorrow morning. He was glad that he had the foresight to pull back the covers before he placed her on the bed. He removed her shoes and jacket before pulling the covers over her.

She was interested in magic but feared it at the same time. He left the room and returned with a small vial that contained some dark green dust. A few grams were placed on her head. "Tell me Emma do you want to learn magic?"

Emma jerked her head and answered in her sleep. "Yes, I do."

"There's always a price. Will you pay that price?"

"If it will protect Henry; yes."

Now all Gold needed to do was let this simple spell work its way into her heart. She'll desire magic soon enough and will come to him for it. This was manipulation to a degree but he was not going to pass up the opportunity to allow someone this powerful to escape his grasp.

…..


	2. Eggs

Here is the next chapter to the story. I hope readers out there are enjoying this so far. I own none of the characters from this show. Please read and review.

…..

Emma slowly opened her eyes questioning what had happened last night. She jerked awake realizing that she was in an unfamiliar room and the last person she spoke to last night while drunk was Gold. The realization that all her clothes were still on made her sigh in relief. "Thank goodness for that."

She had made such a fool of herself at the diner and was more than happy that only Red was witness to her behavior. How she got here needed to be answered but the call of nature needed to be answered first.

She put on her shoes and jacket and went out into the hallway wondering where the bathroom was. Luckily for her it was across the hall from her room.

"Thank goodness."

After the call was answered she looked in the mirror and she did the best she could with her hair and some personal grooming. Before leaving the bathroom she wondered how she was going to face Gold. Emma felt a little humiliated for allowing herself to get drunk like that in front of all people. What was she thinking?

Despite the amount she had she remembered being asked about learning magic and remembering being very drawn to him for some reason. Well she would have to ensure that never happened again.

When she arrived downstairs a delicious aroma surrounded her. Gold was in the kitchen cooking up a batch of what looks like scrambled eggs. It was interesting seeing him doing something so, well, normal.

"Good morning Emma. I trust that you slept well. Please excuse me for not dropping you off at your place but carrying you up a flight of stairs and waking Miss Blanchard would have been rather awkward. Wouldn't you agree?"

Emma blushed at the thought. The questions she would get if Gold brought her home drunk. "Thank you, I agree that the interrogation this morning would have been interesting to say the least." She looked at what he was making. "So let me get this straight. I got drunk, you carried me inside and now you are making me breakfast? I don't understand."

"What's there to understand? I don't' get much opportunity to play host. I brought you here and it is only good manners to give you something to eat. Would you like some coffee?"

The smell of it was mixed in with the other foods he was expertly cooking. She cursed herself at the thought of coffee and knew that he was reminding her of how she ended up eating breakfast in his kitchen. "Coffee. Hmm, sounds good to me as long as the only thing in it is a little cream."

"I take it you won't be ordering any more of Red's special coffee for a while?"

"No, that's not something I plan to have again in the near future. She'll no doubt be adding it to the menu. I just hope she doesn't do me the honor and name it after me."

He handed her the mug of coffee and some cream. Soon after he poured a cup of his own and placed a plate of food in front of her. Emma dug in as he did and savored every bite. She had never eaten scrambled eggs like this before and wondered if he didn't use some magic in making the meal.

As if reading her thoughts, "I assure you that I did everything manually. Magic is precious here and as much as I am honored that you are eating breakfast at my place I would not waste magic on a plate of eggs."

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"After living alone for 28 years you learn a few things about cooking."

Emma felt awkward for asking such a personal question. He saw the guilt on her face and did his best to ease the tension. "Well 28 years did wonders for Regina. She had to curse herself and a whole society in order to learn how to boil water let alone cook. So not killing Henry with her cooking means she's learned a few things or two about a skillet."

The kitchen was filled with Emma's laughter. She realized that Regina was an actual queen at one point and the idea of her cooking something as simple as an egg seemed really funny to her.

They made small talk and then finished their plates. "I'll take care of the dishes Emma. I know you have work today."

Emma was pleasantly surprised. Things took such a tense turn last night. It almost didn't seem real. She couldn't understand him. One moment he was this mysterious man who seemed to be able to draw you in with a few words the next he seemed normal, doing mundane things like cooking eggs and pouring coffee.

Gold was aware that his actions unnerved her and getting close to her would take more time. He was a patient man.

Emma looked around and couldn't help but see all the pink in the house.

"The pink was no doubt Regina's idea. I suppose I could change the color now that the curse has been lifted."

She nodded. "I never really liked pink on walls myself." Emma realized she was becoming relaxed with him and straightened up. "I want to thank you for breakfast. Your unknown reputation for playing host will remain untarnished." She got up to go.

Gold stood as well. Emma was so not used to manners from men. He seemed so old worldly and it was sort of charming. "Let me drive you home. It is no bother for me at all."

"That's alright. I need the walk."

"It's about a half hour walk."

She remembered that having been here once before. Thirty minutes was not bad but she was sure that she was already a little late. Irritation grew as it seemed that fate was conspiring against her. "I suppose I could use the ride. I'm already running late."

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." He walked out of the kitchen leaving Emma alone.

She in turn looked around to find the house in a rather confused state. Items were scattered and out of order and the colors didn't seem to blend well. The kitchen though was modern enough and very much like Gold. Everything was hidden.

The island of the kitchen held a chocolate cake under a glass dome. It looked almost identical to the cake at Granny's.

"It's not the same as Granny's recipe. Been trying to get the recipe from her for 28 years. Threats of eviction wouldn't get the recipe. All I can do is buy from her and experiment at home. You can take a piece home if you like."

Emma was taken back once again. She was used to him being the villain and it was upsetting her that she was breaking character. "That's alright."

"Pity, I would have liked to have had another opinion besides myself to see how close I got."

Now she felt rude. He was telling the truth.

"Perhaps I could drop off a piece today at the station."

Emma didn't see anything wrong with that and agreed. Gold smiled and they left the house. He would have preferred that she came over again so he could play host but all good things come in time. Keeping his distance would be what pulls her in.

….

Emma returned home and was in a desperate need of a shower. Mary Margaret was home but rather distracted and thumping papers on the table.

She remembered that it was Saturday and there was no school. Oh, why did she have to get drunk in front of Gold? Of things in her life that was on the 'bad idea' list this was up there.

"Hey Mary Margaret. Sorry I just got in."

"Oh, don't worry." Mary Margaret looked up and sighed. "Well rent is covered this month thank goodness. I am so happy that you are here to help with it. I really wonder why we are still paying rent to him after the curse was broken."

That was a good question. "I guess that things here can't just stop being what they are because of awareness. Plus the fact he still has power as the laws of the state are on his side when it comes to being a landlord."

"Sorry I am all wrapped up in my own grumpiness. You stayed out all night. Good for you. So…who is he?"

Emma was wondering if she should tell the truth or not. Telling her that she got drunk while talking to Gold and woke up in his house where he served her breakfast probably wouldn't be a good idea right now. She hated lying but she really didn't want to worry Mary Margaret.

"I drank a little more than I should have at the diner while talking to Gold." This was going to be painful she knows it will.

Mary Margaret shook her head in disbelief. "You what? Are you alright?"

Emma took of her jacket and placed it over a chair. "Yes, I'm more than fine. We had our typical prickly conversation and he offered to drive me home. Next thing I know I woke up in a strange bedroom, not his, and found that he prepared breakfast for me. I was fully clothed save my shoes and jacket."

"That's all that happened?"

"Yes, he explained that he really didn't want to carry me up the stairs and wake you. I had to agree with that."

The look Mary Margaret gave was a mixture of curiosity and fear. "He has never invited anyone to his place before."

"He mentioned something along those lines. I found out he likes chocolate cake and is trying to imitate Granny's recipe."

"He'll never get it either. I think he threatened eviction once to get it."

"Oh, that one was true. He told me."

The fear came back again. "Alright, now please be careful with him. He is far, far more manipulative than you or anyone has ever given him credit for."

_I have no power over you._ Emma remembered Gold's words and she had to fight off the warm sensation that filled her chest. She wanted to speak with him again. "I will, now I need to get a shower and get to the station."

….

Regina was told that Emma spent the night at Gold's then was driven home in the morning by one of her informants. The now ex-mayor of Storybrooke grew very curious as to why her nemesis brought home someone; especially the town's new hero. Not in all 28 years did he ever invite anyone into his home. Regina even stayed away. There was a time when she could walk into his home at any point and he would never have kicked her out, no matter how vile she was to him. He must have put something in the curse to ensure that he always has privacy. The last time she visited him she brought some rather tragic news.

Time to give a house call. He would be home in about an hour. That would give her enough time to get comfortable and make herself at home.

Her powers were limited as she had to relearn how to use magic here. Power didn't just come from emotions but will. It was harder to summon magic here but she was slowly learning. Her hand waved over the door knob and the door opened. She couldn't feel any protection spells so entered casually.

A large smile crossed her face when she saw the décor. It was a mass of pink walls with miscellaneous items from his past scattered about on various tables. Nothing was functional save the kitchen that was as modern as her own. She did a good job in ensuring that his home would be an unsettled place for him. An old woman's house is what she gave him.

Just as she finished boiling some water she heard footsteps behind her. "I thought I should be neighborly and make us some tea."

"You are no longer welcome into my home."

"Since when have you banned me?"

"Since you redecorated the place."

Regina poured water into a teapot. "Come now. If Emma gets an invitation surely an old student like me is welcome."

Gold half smiled. "What are you really here for?"

After pouring herself a cup of tea and one for him she sat down by the kitchen island and made herself comfortable. "You don't be able to do it. Emma Swan does not fear you nor does she understand magic. As soon as she sees the manipulation she'll turn on you."

"You seem to be assuming something."

"Emma learning magic from the Dark One? Or are you hoping to find your one true love…again." Regina took a sip of tea to hide her smile at hitting her mark.

Gold couldn't be impassive now. "If I were to train her you would have to worry about two powerful people. We have our own history. Not all of it was that bad. There was a time once you fell under my influence just as everyone else and rather enjoyed it."

"I was a young woman then as you well knew."

He was gaining ground again. "Emma can only fall under my spell if she wants to."

Regina put her cup down on the counter. "While at my house I began to wonder why you made that curse to begin with and why you suggested to me to use it. Then I hear it was your idea to get Emma and that Snow flake in the wardrobe. That is no coincidence Rumple. You wanted the curse broken so that begs me to wonder why you wanted to get to a world with no magic in the first place."

"Quite the story."

"I'll find out why, have fun chasing Emma." Regina walked out of the house making sure that her heels resounded loudly on the hardwood floor.

…


	3. A Red Cloak

Thank you to all that reviewed so far. I hope to get more chapters out soon. As you all know I own nothing of Once Upon a Time. Please read and review.

…..

The town was abuzz over the realization that no one can leave Storybrooke unless they wanted to have their old lives erased. The dwarves did an experiment to cross the line and Sneezy was chosen for the task of crossing the town limits. He lost his old identity and the man that was created by the curse became permanent.

Emma had another very long day again as so many people were talking about the fact that the curse was still in place. They were aware but couldn't leave. There was also no mayor to lead them. Old alliances were forming again from their old lives and many asked Emma for help. She wondered when all of this was going to end and muttered as much when she rubbed her eyes at her desk.

"It's a rather dark curse and there will be residual effects. Many who were enemies towards each other in the past became friends here. No wonder there is some confusion."

She couldn't argue with that logic but was in no mood to discuss the past right now. Emma looked up to find Gold at her door holding a container containing the chocolate cake that they discussed this morning.

"I see you brought the cake. I'm rather glad you didn't bring it this afternoon. It was a busy day keeping everyone calm."

Gold placed the container on the desk. "It is a rather disappointing discovery. Enjoy your cake Emma." He turned to leave until he was stopped by Emma's question.

"What does this cake mean? I spoke with Mary Margaret about you and she told me to never trust you. Does she have justification for her concern?"

It wasn't surprising to him that her mother would do her best to keep Emma at a distance from him. He knows Emma's personality and she will have to investigate further to make up her mind. "You know the answer to that question already."

"Perhaps I don't."

"If you trust me you wouldn't be asking me questions." Gold waited a moment then turned slightly when he was stopped again.

Emma opened the container. "Two forks, you expected to share again."

Gold placed the cane in front of him and leaned on it with two hands. "I thought you and Henry would enjoy it. Please let me know how close I came to Granny's recipe. Good evening Sheriff Swan."

Once again Emma felt really rude as he walked away. He addressed her by her job title creating a formality she was now not used to being there.

Henry entered about an hour later with his homework. He now lived with Mary Margaret and Emma since he no longer felt safe living with Regina. Emma was relieved but there was a small part of her that did feel for Regina. She raised Henry for ten years and did the hardest work and now he's gone. Putting sympathetic feelings aside Emma reminded herself that Regina wasn't going to simply let go of the boy that she called son for ten years to a woman that broke the curse that held this town in check.

"I did most of my homework but David came over, and well, I saw that they wanted to talk about things that you don't talk about when children are around."

Emma had to remember that Henry was a very attentive child and understood things more as an adult than a child at times. "What homework do you still have?"

"Math and I have to catch up on some reading."

"Well I'll help you with the math."

Henry spotted the chocolate cake on the desk. "Can I have some cake? Looks like Granny's cake."

"It does do a good impression of her cake doesn't it? Gold made it. He brought it over for me to judge. Apparently he's been trying to get Granny's recipe for years."

Henry put the fork down, no longer interested in the cake. "That's because her cake is magic. Well it was in the other realm. I hear things from time to time and Granny and Red were speaking of the recipe and Granny said that she got it off a witch before the witch went evil."

"A magic cake and a witch. Sounds like a regular day in the realm."

"Are you really that surprised?"

This needed an investigation but for another day and when Gold was nowhere within hearing.

"Things just get stranger and stranger. Do you know what Granny's cakes did?"

Henry had that look he usually had when he really wanted to answer a question but didn't know the answer. "I don't know but maybe we could ask."

Emma leaned back in her chair and gave a light chuckle. "She risked eviction to keep that secret. I don't think a simple question will get the information."

"No she risked eviction not to give the recipe. Gold knows what the cake is for."

"I think you did enough investigations for one year. Let's leave the chocolate cake alone. I'm going to try some."

"No, it's made by Gold!"

Emma took a bite and chewed it. "It's very good. The taste is almost there, just that something missing." Henry turned a shade paler. "Henry harming people with food was Regina's bag. Gold is more into manipulation. If he wanted me to do something he'll find a way to twist my arm. Besides if he doesn't know the recipe it means that he doesn't know how to use magic with this cake."

Henry calmed accepting her answer. The cake did smell good and he was curious to how close Gold got to Granny's recipe. He lifted the fork and tried a piece. "It's not bad. He never looked the type to bake."

"I get the feeling there is a lot that we don't know about him."

Henry got an idea. "Wait maybe the answer is in the book."

"I don't think so. It seems to be too specific to her life rather than the story as a whole." He got that investigative look in his eyes again. "Don't you have homework to do?"

Deflated Henry pulled his bags to another desk and started in on his multiplication tables.

Emma ate another bite of the cake and realized that he was very close to the same cake but only off by a margin of some ingredient she couldn't identify. The idea that Granny used magic in baking before the curse shouldn't surprise her. It seems that every person in the other realm was touched with magic to some degree or cursed by it.

Magic, from what she understood, always had a price. What did Granny want to accomplish if she was to pay for it down the road? No, this had to be answered. If Gold wanted that recipe and it was connected to magic there must be a really good reason for him wanting it.

"Henry, I am heading out for a bit. Are you alright here for a while?"

"Yeah, sure." He went back to his math homework again.

Emma needed to get an answer and hoped that Granny was at the Inn. This time the Inn took on a different light after she found out that story book characters owned this place. Everything became more real yet not.

"Oh, hello Emma. How can I help you?"

"I need to ask you about your chocolate cake. I don't want the recipe."

Granny was taken aback and then looked worried. "Gold sent you here didn't he?"

"I am here on my own. If he wanted to call in the favor I owe I'm sure he would use it for something other than a cake recipe. I know who he is now and that's why I'm concerned as to why he wants to know the recipe. What did you use the cake for in the other realm?"

Granny sighed in relief realizing that Emma wasn't after the recipe. "For something that I really want to leave in the past."

"You knew Gold when you were a young woman didn't you?" Something told her that this was a reasonable scenario.

Granny was close to tears. "Everyone did at some point or another, or at the very least knew someone that made a deal with him."

Emma felt very bad for bringing up things she was sure Granny wanted buried in the past. "I don't need to know why you have the recipe. I just need to know what the cake does."

"When two people eat the same piece of cake it gives temporary control over to the person that baked it. Only for an hour or so. I used it to…seduce a man I wanted to marry." The guilt could be seen in every area of her face. "Rumplestiltskin wouldn't help me after I asked him to arrange things between me and this young man. I went to another that did help me."

"Who was that?"

"Her name was Cora, one of Rumplestiltskin's former students."

….

Red cleaned up the tables at the diner and was never so thankful when Leroy finally left. In all honesty she preferred him as the drunk as he left an ok tip at the end of the night and stuck to himself. Now all he did was talk and plan and organize. The diner was full and busy but she was not used to the noise that dwarves made. They needed a tavern not a diner.

Just as she was counting up the profits for the night she heard the door open. "We're closed."

"I think you should stay open for a few minutes longer."

She looked up. "Mr. Gold, the kitchen is closed."

"I have not come here for food or drink."

"My debt is paid."

Gold waited a second before responding. "I am aware of that. I am here for a different reason. If you are willing to help me I'll give this diner and the Inn one month free rent."

Red was floored. That wasn't much money but it would help out a lot. "Granny owns the businesses. You'll have to speak with her."

Without missing a beat he continued. "I am not asking her. I am asking you. Your dear Granny will appreciate the extra money I am sure. With that extra money you can start saving to build another business when you are ready."

This was a huge temptation. Rent has always been a burden and to have one month lifted would be good. Then Red realized that he came to her first. "I'm listening, but that's all right now."

He smiled and sat down on the stool in front of the counter. "I wouldn't expect anything less. What I want you to do is collect something from Regina's property. It used to belong to me."

"Then why don't you collect it from her?"

"She sees it as her property."

Red wasn't buying. "I remember who she is Gold. Regina is as feared as you are. Her not being able to do magic like she did before won't stop her from taking revenge. She spent years hunting Snow down for something Snow did as a child. Offering one month's rent is almost an insult for putting my neck on the line."

She was considering the idea but wanted more. "Do you think I would ask this of you without giving you and your grandmother protection?"

"Not worth the price Mr. Gold."

Her grandmother taught her better than he expected. "Tell me what you intend on doing when the full moon comes out. Only five days away, Dearie. I can get you your cloak that protects you from yourself."

All of Red's confidence deflated with each word. The curse was lifted and she was going to return to her old self with her particular nature attached as well. "I'll have myself locked up for three nights. Emma will understand."

"Will the rest of the town?"

Tears began to form in her eyes remembering the people that died because of the wolf in her. "You can get me the cloak if I get this object?"

"I have only broken one deal in my life I don't intend on breaking another."

Red wondered if she could push her luck. "I want the cloak and three month's rent for both the diner and Inn. You want this kept secret. I'll do that as you well know."

"I could always wait until after you turn and have the town after you when you kill someone. The rent is out of the deal only the cloak remains." Gold stood, signaling to Red that this was his final offer.

Her fear of killing someone crushed any courage she had. "I'll take the cloak."

"Excellent, you'll have it once you retrieve it for me. Are we agreed on the terms?"

Red felt a shift in the air. He just cast one of his spells to bind her to her word as soon as she said yes. "I agree to the terms." It was done. "So what is this object?"

"It's a wooden box with a ruby on top of it. Simple in design made of dark wood. I'll explain how to get it."

Red listened and began to wonder what she was getting into.

….


	4. Storybook

Here is another chapter. As you all know I own nothing of Once Upon a Time. Please read and review! I really want to know what you all think of my story.

…

Granny sat down with Emma in the kitchen of the Inn. She was truly sorry that Emma never got to experience the love of what she thought were the most beautiful people in the old realm. Snow and Charming gave so many people hope as times were dark before the curse.

Emma waited for Granny to start her story and to explain what people thought of magic and how it runs through the lives of everyone in the old realm.

"Emma it must be so hard for you to identify with the people in this town. Every person has been touched with magic in some form or other and now we find ourselves with and yet without it. Life is more stable here and better in many ways. The villains in his world are tamed."

"I don't understand." This was the first time someone was giving her some perspective on the lives of Storybrooke.

The older woman smiled and gave a sad sigh. "Take Regina for example. She still has power but no authority. Her anger is like a ship that has had the wind taken from the sails and lost its course. She has no army, no castle and very little magic left to defend herself with."

"I can see that." But Gold was still in her mind. Images of him kept popping up in her head. "Gold is no different though."

"Oh, but he is very different. You didn't know him from before the curse. He was a fearsome creature with an internal reasoning that only he understood." Granny stopped to collect her thoughts while playing with the edge of the table cloth. "He has reason in his eyes now. Gold is no more predictable but enjoys the fact that people no longer look at him in disgust. They see him as a human now."

Emma remembered seeing a few drawings of Rumplestiltskin in the book. His hair was unkempt and his clothes were as wild as his mannerisms. The green skin and yellowed teeth could not have been easy on the eyes.

"But why does he want the recipe for the cake?"

She gave up her efforts with the table cloth. "He has no real control over people. He manipulates but he cannot force anyone to do what he says without magic that is originally his."

"The spell for the cake was created by someone else. Regina's mother, correct?"

"Yes and he's been after it for years and many other spells from what I gather."

Despite her anger for being used she really wanted to know more about Gold and who he was before the curse. It sounded like Granny was speaking about two different men.

"Can you tell me about your first meeting with Rumplestiltskin?"

Granny didn't answer straight away. She looked into Emma's eyes and saw something there and wondered._ Oh, dear he has her under a spell. I can see it in her eyes. They shine when his same is spoken._ She tried not to look too worried. "Before I answer may I ask you one question?"

"Alright."

"Do you find Gold attractive?"

Of all the questions she expected Granny to ask this was not one of them. Emma wondered if she should answer honestly but Granny was sharing something so deeply personal. Lying simply did not seem appropriate.

"There are qualities I find attractive yes."

"Then you really need to hear who he was before the curse. But not tonight. It's one of those stories that will take you into the wee hours in the morning."

Emma nodded only slightly annoyed that she had to wait. "It's alright. I'm sure we'll find time to talk. I'll make sure to tell him his cake was good but not close enough."

Granny looked a little worried. "He's not going to be pleased that I told you anything about the cake."

"I get the feeling he knew I would investigate anyway. I'll talk to you later."

Emma left the kitchen and made her way to the station to bring Henry home.

….

The sun rose and filled the bedroom with light waking the resident that seemed determined to hold onto her dreams for just a little bit longer. Regina eventually got up and dressed for the day and looked out the window of her bedroom at the apple tree from her childhood. She had the urge to go to it. Before she knew it she was standing beside the apple tree. Sadness overwhelmed her when she remembered who was sacrified so she could cast the curse. Everything she had ever done to find happiness was taken from her.

At least she had some time to herself to consider recent events, or so she thought.

"The tree seems to have been unaffected by the curse."

Regina stood up angered by the interruption. "I'm not in the mood Rumple."

"That's a familiar line."

"What do you want, you miserable imp?"

Gold sauntered over to her with a pleased look on his face. "I am curious to know what you plan to do now that you have been kicked out of office. The town is not too happy with what you have done and will be calling out for blood."

"This is your curse. You are just as responsible for this as me."

Gold smiled. "That may be but good luck convincing anyone else of that fact."

Regina knew he was correct. She was marked as the villain that took everything from everyone in the town. "You really are a bastard."

"One of the burdens of being Rumplestiltskin."

"You came here for a reason Rumple. Gloating is not in your nature so you must be here to make a deal or offer some grand advice that will benefit you in the end." Regina placed a hand on her hip and waited for Gold to respond.

He took his time and knocked an apple from her tree catching it with ease. "You don't want the lynch mob to come with the preverbal pitch forks and torches then you'll have to do something that shows that you saw the error of your ways. You gave up someone you loved to create the curse perhaps giving another person up will free you of the hatred caused by it."

"I am NOT giving up Henry!"

"He's already gone. Is he up in his room right now doing homework? No, he's with the very people that you wanted to punish with the curse."

Regina was shaking with anger. Gold stepped toward her and reached up to pull a strand of hair from her face. "I know a thing or two about loss Regina as you are very well aware. I still remember you walking into my castle almost dancing with joy over Belle's death."

"I don't think we know how to speak to each other without cutting a part of the other out. Putting that sad truth aside can you honestly blame me for wanting your downfall after…"

"Yes of course you would bring that up." He stepped back slightly frustrated. "I didn't kill him. He was dead before I came on the scene Dearie."

Regina stepped closer to him looking for the Rumplestiltskin she knew before the curse. "I always wondered if my life would be better off if you had never appeared."

"I can't answer that my dear but I can say for a fact that you improved my life by entering it. That's why I want to help you. Give Henry up on paper and rebuild. I am not the same person that I was before the curse. What makes you think you are any different? Can you honestly say that you have not been altered by being Mayor, with no army and no people to truly command?"

His words eased some of her anger. "I don't have an answer for that."

"You can't leave this town unless you want to embrace the fantasy character created by the curse. Where will you go from here?"

"Why do you even care Rumple?"

He approached her once again but resisted reaching up to touch her. "I am just as trapped as you are. Let Henry go and we can work on finding a way to stretch the town limits."

It was then that Regina realized that he had no interest in returning to the old realm. "You want to stay here don't you? What is it you are looking for in a land with no magic?"

Gold knew she would figure out that he intends on staying and knew that he had to keep what he was looking for a secret for as long as possible. "Something very valuable." Gold tossed her the apple he caught from the tree.

Regina watched Gold leave. Seeing him limp away used to make her feel so satisfied but it angered her that he now wore it with as much class as his tailor made suits. It was no longer a weapon she could use against him but flaunt in her face.

…

Emma asked Henry if she could borrow the storybook for the day. She knew there was information in it that she could use to figure out what could potentially happen in the future. The stories were no longer some distant tales about good and bad but about people she had come to know as family.

The only person she didn't know well and in all honesty had no compunction to speak with; Jefferson. He knew a lot more than he said and for some reason believed that she had enough magic to create a hat that could send him to a different world.

She read the story and how he was tricked by Regina. He was cursed like anyone in the town only he had awareness for 28 years of what was going on. When the curse lifted his daughter didn't go looking for him as she believed that he died before the curse. Since he found that out he remained in his house.

The idea of going there must have stemmed from a fragment of insanity but she ignored common sense and made her way to the oversized mansion. When Emma approached the massive house she felt a little apprehensive after the last time she was there. Being drugged, tied up and forced to make a magic hat to save Mary Margaret left a salty taste in her mouth.

Jefferson opened the door before she could ring the door bell. "Come on in Emma." He didn't even ask why she was there.

"You were expecting me?"

"After observing things for 28 years you don't stop that habit in a day."

They walked into the living room and he motioned for her to sit in the large sofa chair. "I'd offer you a drink but after last time you would be a little skeptical of anything I give you."

"You would be right."

"Now you are here either to tell me that my daughter is looking for me and we should reunite or that you have questions about the old realm." Jefferson seemed just as on edge as he was before but not hostile this time.

Emma would still be angry with him for past events but he was only acting out of desperation. "I think we both know it's the latter."

Jefferson smiled and looked into her eyes. "Say his name."

"What?"

"Say his name. I need to hear you say it while staring into your eyes." He held a focused curiosity. He was asking a question through a request.

"Rumplestiltskin?"

The corner of his mouth curved up in a smirk. "I knew he would be after you. He really likes you, you know but will wait for you to go to him."

"You're the second person that seems to think that Gold has plans for me. I am not interested in magic or learning it for that matter. I came here to…"

"…Understand why I thought you had magic when I forced you to make a hat." He did his best to keep still but was failing. Isolation did him little good. "Because of the way he acted around you. He doesn't want you to fear him. You can't teach those that fear you."

Emma was growing uncomfortable with what Jefferson was implying. "Do you believe that I have magic?"

"You are the product of true love. That is very powerful. Maybe one day you'll realize that and get us all home."

"Why didn't you go looking for your daughter? She still thinks you are dead."

Jefferson sat back with a sad smile on his face. "She's happy with the family she has now. They are good people and have done everything to keep her safe."

"You're her father."

"I'm the Mad Hatter. Can you imagine having that for a father?"

Emma wondered now why she came. "You really should come into town more. This isolation does you no good."

"He'll be after you soon enough and trust me he'll find a way to ensure that you can't get away from him." Jefferson stood up. "I think you should go. Just don't do anything that will force you to spend time with him. His name is in your eyes. Don't say his name too often."

Emma listened trying to decipher his words. He was telling the truth but she had no idea what he was saying. "I don't fully understand what you are saying. Did he cast a spell over me or something?"

"Everyone falls under his spell."

Emma left not wanting to continue the strange conversation. He opened the door and she walked out. When she got a few steps away he closed the door.

Jefferson realized that he was starting to lose his mind and wanted to see his daughter but feared the stigma she would have for having him as her father.

….

After returning from one Jefferson's she became more interested in how the residents were affected by magic. It was a world she knew nothing of and it separated her from them in a way. Or that's how she felt. Emma began to wonder if Gold did do something to her as her mind seemed to be focused on him. She sat down at her desk in her office and opened the book looking for the stories about Rumplestiltskin.

She read everything she could, skipping over story lines, only looking for his name and staring at the cartoonish drawings of him. Even on the page he seemed to draw her in. Realizing that she spent three hours staring at a book she slammed it shut and placed her face in her hands.

It was then that she realized that she was supposed to speak with Granny about her past and how Rumplestiltskin affected her life. Emma decided to stop and go home early. She highly doubted that there would be any emergency that would require her attention.

As she put on her jacket the phone rang and she groaned in frustration.

"Sheriff's department."

"_Oh, good Emma I caught you. Look you really need to get home and bring Henry's story book. Regina is here with Mr. Spencer and it's all about Henry."_

"I'll get there as soon as I can."

Emma went from being confused, to frustrated, to very worried, in less than ten minutes. Why did she have the feeling that tonight was not going to end well?

….


	5. Documents

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I am having so much fun with this story. As you all know I own nothing of Once Upon a Time. Please read and review!

….

To say that Mary Margaret felt uncomfortable with both Regina and Mr. Spencer in her home would be an understatement. She only had a few dealings with the man that used to be King George and found him to be a very unsettling man. Henry remained upstairs until Emma arrived as she didn't want Regina to speak with him more than she needed.

"I take it asking for coffee is out of the question." Regina leaned against the kitchen island while Mary Margaret poured a glass of water.

"You would be correct."

"I see you are still living here. You must enjoy the plain style."

Regina's digs were going nowhere. "Regina, you chose this for me. You should remember I lived in far worse conditions than this when you where hunting me down. This is paradise compared to living in the woods with no running water and heat. Tell me how does your castle compare to the house you live in now? Looks like you didn't escape the curse like you would like to believe."

Regina was about to respond when the door opened and Emma entered holding Henry's storybook.

"What's this all about? Henry is going nowhere with you and don't think I have to explain why."

Mr. Spencer pulled some papers out of a briefcase. "We're here to exchange custody of Henry to you."

"This is not something to joke about. I don't know what mind games you are…"

"…I want Henry to be happy. Despite everything I have done I still want Henry to be happy. Use that power of yours to see if I'm lying or not." Regina's smile took on a sour tone.

Emma knew that Regina was telling that truth about Henry's happiness but she was also hiding something. "Where's Henry?"

"He's upstairs." Mary Margaret said hoping to get some of the tension to die down but knew that any effort she made would be useless.

Emma walked up to Mr. Spencer and took a look at the papers. "I can't trust that you'll honor these papers Regina. Outside this town they hold some power but within Storybrooke they really don't hold any weight. You have your powers back or will soon enough."

Mr. Spencer spoke up this time. "They hold more weight than you think. We may not be able to leave but people can enter this town."

"So you'll have the power to take him from Storybrooke whenever you want or need to. I'm not the only one that is known for their magic." Regina added while eyeing the book Emma placed on the counter.

The papers were legal documents and written in a language understood by those that created documents and contracts. Emma was sure that the papers would have more than a few loopholes to rip her up at a later date. "I think I'll have these papers looked at by someone other than myself. I may be a Sheriff but I don't speak lawyer."

Emma held back a curse realizing that she was going to have to call the one person she most definitely didn't want to have communications with.

"It's a basic transfer of custody forms. All I ask is the storybook."

Before Emma could dial a number responded to Regina's remark. "It's not mine to give away." Emma turned to Mary Margaret. "Is the book yours or did you give it to Henry?"

"It's Henry's now. I think you should talk to Henry. He's upstairs."

Emma took the book with her and went upstairs. She found him on his bed looking out the window. "Henry, do you know why Regina is here?"

"She wants to give me over to you in exchange for the book." Henry looked really pleased. "Do it we don't need the book anymore. I don't want her using me like a trophy. I'll finally be free of her."

She wanted to tell him that things were not that simple but he's been through so much already. The idea of adding more trouble on his plate was too much for him. "Alright, you're my son. This way it will be so on paper but you need to know that she will always think of herself as your mother."

"But you're my real mother."

Despite how much damage Regina caused she needed some honest answers from Henry. "Do you really hate Regina that much?"

Henry refused to answer.

"Henry I really need to know the answer. I won't be upset."

He pulled his feet up and sat cross legged on the bed. "I don't hate her at all. It's just that she wants to see things how she wants to see them. I never allowed her to do that and it hurts her." He sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. "You never told me how to see things. You listened to me even when you didn't believe me."

Emma understood what he was feeling. "Do you want her to know that?"

"She won't listen."

"I think she will, to you anyway. I'm the reason you left and she lost everything she was holding onto. I think you should have one talk with her after the papers are finalized."

Henry looked worried. Emma sat next to him on the bed and held him not sure if this was what she was supposed to do. "In public, like at the diner."

He looked up and felt reassured. "Ok."

Emma got up and pulled out her cell. "I have to make a call and after that I'll ask Mary Margaret to take you out for a while."

Emma opened her cell again and almost hesitated in dialing the number. "Hello…could be doing better. Regina is here with Mr. Spencer about custody papers for Henry…they're…yes she wants the storybook Mary Margaret gave Henry…wait just a moment." She dropped the cell from her ear. "Henry I have to go downstairs. Stay here until I say otherwise."

"OK."

Emma walked downstairs and approached Mr. Spencer. "Here he is." She handed the cell to him.

"Hello…I have to tell you I am rather surprised she called you…no nothing is signed yet…just get here so we can get this over with." He hung up the cell and handed it back to Emma.

Regina looked up the stairs for Henry and looked disappointed when she couldn't see him. For a moment Emma felt sorry for Regina. She may not have loved Henry when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke but the threat of Regina losing Henry changed things.

"Why are you willing to give him up so easily now Regina? I thought you said you loved him." Emma needed to prod while she was here.

"I am letting him go because I love him. You have no idea what this curse has done to the people of this town. I have been affected by it as well." She stepped up to Emma letting her know that nothing has changed between them. "I can't wait until you find the truth behind everything. You may be the hero but you are still an outsider."

Emma wanted to say more but knew that Henry was upstairs and was no doubt trying to hear every word spoken. "Mary Margaret do you mind taking Henry out for a while?"

"I can do that, yeah." Mary Margaret grabbed Henry's jacket and went upstairs. A minute or two later they came downstairs. Regina didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Henry, I hope you don't think I am getting rid of you. I am still your mother and I will always think of you as my son." Tears were forming in her eyes.

Henry remained quiet and nodded. He wanted to say something and Regina gave him time to speak. "It's not goodbye." Henry lowered his head and rushed to the door. Mary Margaret followed and all was left was the fading sounds of two people walking down the stairs.

"Why do you want the storybook Regina? I don't understand any of this."

"You don't need to understand." Regina no longer felt compelled to hold back her loathing. "I take it Henry agreed to let me have the book."

"You would be right. Part of me really wanted to tell him not to take the deal. I could take him from this town and there would be very little you could do to stop me. Oh, yeah you could call the state police but then they would have to come here and I don't think you or anyone else wants the outside world to know about the reality that is Storybrooke."

"You'll get all the answers you want eventually. But I'm not here to answer questions."

Before Emma could respond there was a knock at the door. Emma opened it and Gold entered as casual as ever. "Emma I am glad I can help." He walked up to the counter dismissing Mr. Spencer in the process. The documents seemed to be in order from what he could tell until the second page. "It says here that if there is any damage done to the book then custody of Henry will return to the previous legal guardian."

Emma cast daggers towards Regina. "The last five pages were torn out and burned."

"Then this contract needs to be amended. We can do this here if you like?" Gold turned to Mr. Spencer.

"Yes, it can."

Emma went upstairs to retrieve the book. Gold continued to look at the papers. "I see you have it here that Henry returns to you if anything should happen to Ms. Swan."

"That's more than fair."

"I'll be sure to ask her that."

"Ask me what?" Emma came downstairs with the book in hand.

"If something where to happen to you custody would return to Regina again." Gold put the papers on the counter.

Mr. Spencer took the time to speak up. "Regina is also in a superior financial position if something unfortunate happened to you."

"Yes, because finances were always your strong suit as well as child rearing." Gold dug in.

Mr. Spencer slammed Gold against the refrigerator. "You have no right to judge me."

"So it's my fault you lost two sons and couldn't manage a wealthy kingdom? I made your father one of the wealthiest men in the kingdom until King Midas came along. You had some of the wisest brothers in the land but you wanted power. You married a woman your father disapproved of and for very good reasons. Blaming me for your foolishness gets you nothing." Gold pushed him off.

Mr. Spencer was ready to rip Gold apart but Regina spoke up.

"That's enough, this is not about you! I have to agree with the mongrel. I bailed you and your kingdom out for Snow's head. Now can we return to the issue at hand?" Regina wasn't going to let the past interfere with her current plans. "So will you allow me to be guardian if you happen to get killed?"

"Since you put it so nicely, no. Henry should go to one of his grandparents instead. I trust them."

Gold simply waited for a response. "I think that is more than fair."

"Stay out of this!"

"I was invited here, Dearie."

Regina huffed in indignation. She turned her attention to Emma. "He's rather possessive of what he considers his. You've seen his house filled with the many, many items that he gathered. I wonder what room he'll store you in."

"From what recall you enjoyed staying in my rooms." Gold taunted Regina.

"Can we get this over with? Despite the curse being broken I do have things to attend to. I deal with legal matters that keep this town afloat with state tax policies. Breaking the curse did nothing to rid the town of external responsibilities."

Gold almost laughed. "You gave King George a position to manage money for the town? Well after bankrupting his kingdom he might have learned a few things or two."

"I agree to hand Henry over to the grandparent that is most financially stable." Regina stated wanting all of this to be over with.

The documents were amended and then signed. Regina took the book and left with Mr. Spencer. Emma now had to see what this would cost her.

Once Gold was sure that Regina and Mr. Spencer had left the building he spoke with her. "You do realize that this would cost you? Regina was correct in that respect."

"I guess I owe you another favor."

"This is a debt. Not a favor."

"I'll write a check."

Gold waited a moment. He would leave Regina alone for a while as she unwittingly gave him access to Emma. "I don't want money."

Emma felt like she was being pushed into a corner. "What do you want?"

"Conversation."

"Excuse me?"

He sat on the stool next to the island. "I want conversation Emma. Is that such a high price to pay for ensuring that Henry will remain in your custody?"

She felt as if someone was tying a rope around her when she tried to step away from him or steer away from the conversation they were having. "Did you use magic on me?" Her heart was pounding as she knew the answer.

For the first time she saw what everyone else saw in him. He stood and stepped towards her, the invisible binds wrapping tighter around her. "Yes, I did Emma."

"When?"

"The night you slept in my spare room. The magic I used allowed you to focus on what you are the most curious about. The use of magic and yours truly."

She wanted him to be lying but every word was honest. He was telling her the truth. She felt violated and betrayed. "You had no right!"

"Too late for that now Dearie."

Emma stepped back wanting the feelings she felt to stop. "I could take Henry and leave."

"It will take a week for those papers to be finalized. Regina could stop the paperwork and you'll be charged with kidnapping. Not a position you want to be in right now."

Foolish wasn't even the word for how she felt. Everyone warned her about Gold and his manipulations. "What do you really want Gold? I highly doubt you simply want to talk about the weather."

"I want to talk the weather, about cake and coffee and anything that you feel you want to talk about. Ask me questions you are too afraid of asking everyone because you feel it violates the privacy of those that you care most about." He knew she was curious about life before the curse and the fantastical world that she believed people lived. "There is nothing I won't answer."

Emma felt numb. "Granny and Jefferson said that your name is in my eyes. Or something along those lines. What did they mean by that?"

Gold wasn't impressed that she spoke with Jefferson but it was something that was a possibility. "That one day you would become my student."

"I don't have magic Gold."

"Oh, but you do. You were born of true love and that is the most powerful magic there is." He chanced a step towards her not knowing how she'll react to him.

"How long do I have to have _conversations _with you?"

"For a month, just a few hours each evening at my place would do."

"And if after a month I don't ask to learn magic will you remove the magic you used on me?"

He chanced a step closer to her. They were close enough to kiss. "Some things cannot be undone Emma. Not because I can't remove the magic but because the other person may not want it undone. I'll see you this evening Dearie."

She stood stock still fuming internally that he managed to manipulate her. He walked towards the door and left without another word. What also infuriated and worried her was that he called her 'Dearie' instead of Emma.

…..


	6. Quill

Before I begin I realized thanks to a review that I've been calling 'Ruby' by her fairy tale name. Oops. So I'll call her Ruby from now on and ignore the fact that I made that mistake. I am sure I made other errors, hopefully nothing too grand. So if you are wondering why Red changed to Ruby in this chapter you now know.

Well here we go on the next phase of the story. I hope this chapter wasn't too long in getting posted. Thank you once again for all the reviews. I appreciate every single review that get's posted. As you all know I own nothing of Once Upon a Time. Please read and review.

…..

Gold felt very satisfied that another piece of the puzzle was now fitting into place. Though he doubted very much that Emma was going to be so compliant as to simply visit him every evening and enjoy chatting about the daily lives of Storybrooke. She was going to rebel eventually and he wanted to ensure that when she did it would benefit him.

He shook his head at the large house that Regina chose to house the resident Mad Hatter. Though he shouldn't judge his previous home was a large estate with actual dungeon and a view that most in this world would kill for. Jefferson wouldn't take well to his visit but it couldn't be avoided if Gold wanted to keep things under his control.

Jefferson beat him to the door and opened it. "Might as well come in Gold, I get the feeling you will find one way to corner me into a conversation."

Gold entered the lavish house and was brought to the spacious living room. "I get the feeling you don't want my company, which would be odd since it was Regina that landed you in the position you are in now. I would never have taken your daughter from you."

Deciding not to debate with Gold and keep his loose sanity in tack Jefferson changed the subject. "I've observed that you finally have Emma in your clutches." Jefferson half smiled. "She's going to be harder to reel in than you think. Resisting magic is not the most pleasant affair but she hasn't had the most pleasant life."

Gold leaned back in the couch making himself comfortable. "Are you telling me she'll fight me?"

The younger man tried to hold his emotions together as showing weakness in front of Gold is never a wise thing to do. "She'll pity you. She'll see that the monster has a deep well of pain and that the right woman will heal the wounds." He started to laugh. "Oh, wait that already happened and you shipped her off. Belle was her name?"

Jefferson was up out of the seat with the chair between them. "Touchy subject I see. Now let me guess you want me to keep Emma in your clutches."

"You make me sound like some kidnapper. In fact I want you to get her to leave Storybrooke with Henry eventually."

Laugher filled the room. "And people think that I'm mad. She has to have a good reason to leave now that you have that little spell in her head. Plus the fact she has to have reason to visit me. That's highly unlikely." He stopped and looked Gold in the eyes, few were brave or foolish enough to do so. "You believe the spell will bring her back."

"I'm one of her interests."

Jefferson understood what he was saying. "So you enhanced what she was curious about. What of it?" A moment later he looked at Gold whose smile grew. "You could kill her. If she doesn't…that's twisted even for you."

"I see you understand."

"Sending her away could potentially kill her." Jefferson was focused enough to set aside his insanity. He also knew he was being used as a pawn to keep her here. "I'll tell her everything."

Gold stepped away from the chair. "Do that. She'll be upset with me to be sure but as you said she'll feel sorry for the poor beast." He walked towards the entrance. "I'll be sure to say hello to your daughter."

Jefferson felt his insanity curl in around his mind again as he heard the front door close.

…

The diner was quiet for the first time in a while and Ruby decided to see if she could take off for a few hours. Granny didn't see any reason for her to be there and told her to get back by closing to help with the accounts and cleaning up.

Ruby didn't wait for Granny to change her mind and made her way to Gold's shop. She was happy to see the light on so she could get this over with as soon as possible. Gold was behind the counter tinkering with some object. She never understood why he bothered fixing anything. No one ever came in to buy much but to sell what they have at a ridiculous low price.

"I got what you wanted." Ruby approached the counter and waited.

"I see." He waited for her to take it out of her large purse. It was slightly smaller than he remembered but the design was the same. He opened up the lid and a soft red glow came out of the box. "Thank you, I have something of yours." Gold took the box with him and returned with a red cloak and handed to her. "I trust you will say nothing of our exchange."

"Yeah, I won't say a word." She was unsettled as she knew what was in the box. "Whose heart is it?"

Gold knew her curiosity stemmed out of concern. "She was before your time Dearie."

Ruby heard the dismissal in his voice and she left without another word and felt relief that that heart didn't belong to anyone she knows. He knew that another visitor will arrive soon enough and he was really looking forward to their conversation.

An hour passed then he heard angry clacking of shoes before his door was almost thrown down. "Where is it Rumple!? I know you have it!"

"Regina, what a pleasant surprise." He stepped from behind the counter and greeted her. "Now what do I have that you want?"

"You have no right to it!"

He stepped closer to him but she was ready and threw him back with a spell. "I'm a better student than you thought. Magic can be used here, just a little differently. Took a little practice."

Gold quickly recovered and attempted to pin her against the wall again but she vanished and formed behind him and froze his bad leg. He fell down in pain and sent ropes to tie her up. They bound her for a moment until she transformed them into miniature snakes. Gold burned them up instantly.

Both Gold and Regina stood looking slightly disheveled and a little out of breath. "Well that was a lot of fun Dearie but I have every right to that item as you broke your deal with me."

"What are you talking about? I never broke any deal with you."

"I promised to never teach any of your family if you never interfered with me from taking on a student."

Regina realized what he was talking about. "I never interfered I…"

"But you did otherwise the person who took said item would have died. They are very much alive and well."

The look she gave him was murderous. "Informing her of your intentions was not interfering. Why do you even want it? She's not here. Last I heard you two didn't exactly part on good terms."

Gold wiped off some dust from his jacket and straightened his tie. "What do you know of your mother and I? You only saw the results of her greed. She wasn't always the woman you knew."

"You tore her heart out."

He huffed and tilted his head to the side as he did when he knew the other party had no idea what they were talking about. "No, she did that herself. She tore it out so she could ensure that her daughter, you, would be a queen one day. And she succeeded. I always wonder how things would be if your mother and I kept the original bargain we had."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Let me guess you asked for her first born."

"Children were a valuable commodity in the old realm. Women died in childbirth easily usually taking the child with them." Gold took a few steps towards her. "What is your interest in me taking Emma on as a student? Do you see her as a threat?"

She looked at the floor before grabbing his eyes with her own. "I don't want to have happen to her what you did to me. I used to love once Gold. I had a father that loved me and you…"

"…gave you what you wanted. You wanted revenge, Dearie. This conversation really doesn't need to happen. I got what I needed from you Regina. You are no longer queen and I have control over your finances. How long do you think your money will last being that you will no longer be mayor of Storybrooke? Our dear dethroned King George knows more about the laws of this world than you. What do you have to offer him now? He'll figure it out eventually. Despite the fact he hates me, he'll deal with me because I will always have something to offer him."

It was then that Regina realized what he had done to her. He took almost everything from her and it would only be too easy for him to take what modest wealth she had left. For 28 years she hadn't bothered to learn the rules of this world and magic was her only form of wealth left. She knew a lot but Gold was always a step ahead of her.

"You really are a bastard."

He smiled knowing that she was taken down a peg or two. "I was going to ask you. Have you found out what you need to learn from the book?"

"Not yet."

"Then good day to you." He stepped aside to allow her access to the door.

Regina walked out with determined steps. She was far from beaten and would be looking for revenge.

….

The book stood on her desk unopened. She never even looked at it after losing Henry to obtain it. The stories were reminders of who she was and what she had lost. They were only painful reminders of her foolishness.

She sat at her desk and tapped the cover of the book before opening it deciding if it was worth the pain she would feel. It took her about three hours to read the whole book as she stopped from time to time to remember things that she missed. But she had some answers. Rumplestiltskin was in almost every story. He weaved his influence around the lives of everyone in the book and always seemed to innocent in doing so.

He wanted to come here for a very specific reason. A world without magic. The very opposite of what he was. So what was it about this world that held his fascination?

Even now he was weav…she wondered now who Gold no Rumplestiltskin was when he first gained his power. He stated that her mother was a very different woman. So who was he before?

Then she knew who to ask. There was only one person in this whole town that knew the history of the realm.

…

The idea of returning to the pink monstrosity of a house was grinding in her head. She knew that Gold would no doubt use any influence he had to ensure that she kept her word. What made her upset was the fact that she was honestly attracted to him and that is what ensnared her with that spell.

When she told Mary Margaret and David what had happened to her David was ready to kill Gold. Mary Margaret calmed him down and then did their best to explain what he may want from her. She knew they were hiding things from her and part of it was they really didn't know his motives.

Deciding that staying in her car would simply do no good Emma stepped out and knocked on the door. Gold answered the door with his usual pleasant greeting. "Ah, Emma please come in."

Emma stepped over the threshold and found her senses filled with the smell of coffee. She wondered if it was some sort of sick reminder of what got her into this situation in the first place.

"I am not interested in coffee."

"That's alright, I won't assume you'll trust anything I'll give you after you realized what I had done."

She crossed her arms. "You have that right. So let's start so we can get this over with."

Gold led her to the kitchen. He motioned for her to sit. He sat across from her allowing her some distance. For a moment neither of them spoke but he decided not to allow too much silence. "For 28 years I wondered how you would come to make it to Storybrooke. It's been a rather dull near three decades."

Emma simply listened. She was not going to talk or ask questions.

"Now you must wonder what use I have for you?"

The word 'use' was like nails down a chalk board and she almost commented but restrained herself.

"You are from my world and yet not of it. Think about what that means will you Emma? You can leave Storybrooke while the rest of us under the influence of the curse cannot."

Despite the fact she was determined not to talk she blurted out a comment. "And this fact helps you how?"

Gold smiled realizing that she broke her internal promise. He continued without answering her question. "You have magic in you. I felt it the first day that I met you in Granny's Inn. It's not like mine nor is it like 'fairy' magic." He spat fairy as if it offended him.

"What do you have against them the nuns I mean fairies?"

"They are the reason why the curse was made in the first place." He said with an angry smile.

Now Emma really had to hold herself in check. She wanted to ask so many questions now that she let that bit of information slip.

"Do you want to learn some magic? Be careful of your answer as I'll know you're lying."

"Is that a threat?"

Gold leaned back in the chair. "It could be Dearie."

"Stop calling me that. I don't like it."

"Well then let's make a deal. If you learn just a tiny bit of magic this evening I'll refrain from calling you Dearie for the rest of the month."

Emma knew that it really wasn't worth it but there was something to him calling her by that term that really made her upset. It felt as if he was taking something from her; though he could use a person's name against them at the same time.

"What can you teach someone that has never learned magic? Oh and never believed in it up until a short while ago?"

Gold stood up. "Please Emma, I'll show you."

Against her better judgment she followed him to what would have been a decent living room if it wasn't filled with so many items. He stopped before a table with various objects on it. He took a quill from a small box and showed it to her. "This is what I used for so many of my contracts in the old realm. You will learn how to lift it without touching it."

"I take it I won't be saying wingardiam leviosa."

"Oh, you've read the books. Voldemort would have won if he wasn't so paranoid."

"Please don't tell me that he and Harry Potter are real as well."

Gold started laughing. "No, they are fictional characters unlike the residents of Storybrooke."

Emma found herself strangely disappointed by that fact. "So how do I lift the feather?"

Gold placed it on the table and told her to place her hand above it. "It's a quill. There is a difference. Make sure your hand is about a foot above it."

Emma felt rather foolish and let her hand down. "This is silly."

"No, it's magic." He stepped beside her and gently took her hand with his. He lifted it above the feather at the right height. "Now imagine it rising off the table. Imagine this quill is the one that was used to get Henry from Regina."

Emma felt a rush of emotion and there was a tingling in her hand and she saw the quill move a tiny bit. It started to spin. She wanted to remove her hand but Gold held it in place for a second longer.

She pulled away still looking at the quill that spun off the table. "That was you, not me."

"Try it again."

Emma reached down to pick it up.

"No, do it standing up. Put your hand over it."

Emma wasn't sure but did as he asked. "She placed her hand over the quill while standing." She focused on the emotions she felt before. Her thoughts became so focused on the emotions and the realization she could force those emotions into something tangible distracted her from realizing Gold was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

The feather was rising off the ground, spinning a little as she wasn't sure how she was making the feather rise from the floor.

His lips were to her ear. "Gently guide it to the desk."

She caught her breath when she realized he was so close to her but didn't want to be called 'Dearie' again so completed the task at hand. When the quill landed on the table she felt elated and also very weak.

He held her and allowed her body weight to fall against him. "Emma you really need to eat something."

She listened to his voice and she focused on walking to the kitchen. Gold sat her down as he went to the fridge and obtained a bowl of grapes. Emma looked at him then at the grapes.

"I'll explain everything once you eat."

Emma took a few and where thankful that they were seedless. She hated the seeds. After a handful she did feel better but still too weak to stand.

"Why did I get so weak? Was that the price of using magic?"

"No, you are not used to using magic. Those that learn for the first time tend to have difficulty."

She closed her eyes and struggled to get them open again. "Great, I'm too tired to drive. A fact I am sure you knew in advance."

"I'll drive you home if you like. I'll have someone drive your car back to your place tomorrow morning."

Emma nodded and stood and gave him a curious look when he remained seated. "I thought you said you would drive me home."

….


	7. Tea

Here's the next chapter. I own nothing of Once Upon a Time. Please read and review.

…

"I'll drive you home if you like. I'll have someone drive your car back to your place tomorrow morning."

Emma nodded and stood and gave him a curious look when he remained seated. "I thought you said you would drive me home."

Gold leaned back in the kitchen chair and looked at her rather curiously. "We still have at least another hour and a half. A few questions and a touch of magic isn't going to end the evening so quickly."

If she wasn't so tired she would try to spar words with him. "This is not making me look forward to returning tomorrow."

"And what would make you look forward to returning here tomorrow?"

She cringed at her mistake. Answering with 'nothing' would be a lie but she was not about to let the bastard know that.

It was quite apparent that Emma was having difficulty with expressing what she wanted to say. Gold knew that the spell was still working on her and so would not feel comfortable enough around him to be honest. He took pity on her.

"How about dinner? I would like to make you a meal from my past. The same foods are here to make the meal."

That was not what she was expecting. "I can live with that." Questions started to form in her head and decided to give in and ask them instead of hearing him talk for the next hour and twenty minutes. "Is life easier or more difficult in the old realm?"

"That depends on who you ask. If you ask Regina, things are the same with fewer luxuries. If you ask Dr. Hopper he'll say things are easier as he now is human and gets to be on the sidelines and still be himself. But I assume you are asking about life in general. Things are easier here. Hot running water is a huge improvement. I didn't even have that in my old life and I could have conjured it."

Gold stood and began to boil water. "This modern kitchen you see is a marvel. What takes only twenty minutes now would have taken hours before."

Emma decided to follow him to the kitchen and sit at the island as he prepared two cups of tea. "Do you want to return to your old life?"

It took him a minute to answer. "No, I made my choice to come here."

"No one else had a choice."

"They don't matter."

Just as she was starting to feel comfortable with him his true character came to the front. "You can't truly be that selfish?"

He poured water into the tea pot and a delicious smell filled the kitchen. Emma focused on the smell and tried to figure out what it was made of. "I can be anything I want accept the hero."

His words brought her back to the present. She was still distracted by the smell that she ignored his comment. "What type of tea is that?"

"It's a mixture of herbs that I wild crafted. Some of the herbs I had to dry for a full year." He poured her a cup and slid it over to her.

"It smells wonderful but I think I'll decline." She pushed the cup towards Gold hold lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip.

Gold decided to take the conversation into a different direction. "You didn't seem to mind my close proximity to you while you lifted the quill from the floor."

"I wanted to finish so you wouldn't call me 'Dearie' again."

"How did you feel when I was that close to you?" He walked around the island to stand next to her. Emma turned so that her back was to the island. The smell of the tea dimmed slightly.

"I was surprised. You don't seem the type to get close to anyone. Do you…?" She wanted to ask a question but felt uncomfortable with him being so close.

He stepped in front of her. "Feel attracted to you? Oh, yes Emma. You are a very attractive woman. I would love nothing more than to slowly seduce you." He placed his arms on either side of her letting his hands rest on the island, pinning her in place. "I want nothing more than to bring out the magic that is in you and then go beyond what even you think is possible." Gold pressed in closer to her and spoke gently in her ear. "Give this time Emma. I'll give you time."

She felt him slowly pull away and walk around the island and pick up the cup of tea. The sound of him pouring another cup of what would be very strong tea caught her attention. Emma turned around with her heart still thumping and accepted the cup.

Emma held the cup in her hands and took a sip of the tea. "I'm not anyone to covet Gold."

"I have made it my business to know the value of things and people over the course of three hundred years. You are very much worth my time and effort. The reason you've never been married was because no man has ever understood your value."

She half laughed. "You make me sound like some trinket."

"A trinket I can get. A woman's heart you can't steal Emma. She has to give it to you and if she wants it back no amount of magic will allow you to keep it in your possession."

Emma wasn't sure how to respond to him. This wasn't like him, he was sensitive and emotional. Part of her wanted the cold, distant man that played the greedy miser. It was easier to handle how she was feeling.

"In your realm couldn't you take it from her by magic? Graham was controlled by…"

"That wasn't his heart, Emma. It was his will. Regina took his freedom to feel and control his life. When you remove your will you also remove the ability to connect to other people."

It was then Emma realized how trapped Graham must have felt and being under the curse he had no way of understanding what had happened to him. Tears started to form and sobs followed. The cruelty that Regina inflicted on Graham was horrendous.

"Who taught Regina to do such a thing?"

"I think you know the answer to that." He spoke not with regret but something along the lines of disappointment.

Emma stood. "Is that what you want me to become?"

"No, I can't corrupt you like I did her. She was already broken before I ever taught her."

"I think we're done for tonight. I can drive my way home." She stood and took a few steps then found herself too weak and leaned against the end of the island for support. "You drugged me?"

Gold walked around to help her up to a chair. "No you are still feeling the effects of using magic for the first time. I told you I would drive you home and I will."

With some effort she made it to his car but could stay awake this time. Gold brought her to her place and helped her up the stairs. Despite the fact he had to use a cane he managed to keep her steady. Emma entered with Gold's help and sat her on the couch.

"I trust you can take care of her from here."

Mary Margaret looked livid for someone who was so pure of heart. "What did you do to her?"

Gold was honest. "I taught her magic." Then he left.

…

The next morning Emma woke up and found her favorite breakfast was made. She loved French toast with strawberry jam and coffee. Henry was already at the table munching down his first slice with a lake of syrup. Mary Margaret poured Emma a cup of coffee.

Henry was so happy to be there sitting together with his mother and grandmother. "I told Mary Margaret that you like strawberry jam on your French toast."

Emma sat down with a huge smile on her face then looked at the time. "Wait today is...?"

"Don't worry no school today. There was an issue with the electrical wiring at the school. No power until after the weekend." Mary Margaret seemed happy but Emma knew a fake smile when she saw one. "Henry is going to spend the morning with David today."

"What will you two do?"

Henry swallowed his last bite of toast. "We're going to go hiking."

Emma nodded. "Well we'll have to spend a day together. My evenings are going to be busy for a while."

"Gotta go." Henry ran off and jumped when the door opened. David stepped in as she had a key. He was one of the few that had access to this place.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They were out the door in seconds.

Emma looked rather confused and a little hurt. "I want to make time for him…"

"Emma you don't have to say anything. He's really happy. You have no idea how happy he really is. He's with his real family now. Plus it was David's idea. We know about Gold and we don't want Henry to worry or feel guilty that Gold got to you through Henry."

"You want to talk about something else." Emma really wanted to avoid this conversation but Gold ensured that one would take place.

Mary Margaret held her cup of coffee needing something to occupy her hands. "Are you alright?"

"I feel better than I did last night."

"You're going to see him again tonight aren't you?"

She took a sip of coffee and tried to sound detached but failed miserably. "Yes due to the arrangement we have." She paused a moment. "I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the magic and being around him." Emma looked into her mother's eyes waiting for the disappointment.

"Everyone falls under his spell. You hate him but can't disengage from the power he holds around him. The thing is he was more influential when he was green skinned and eccentric."

Despite the seriousness at the table she laughed. "I heard he was quite the character before."

"You have no idea."

"What do you think he wants with me?"

"He wants to own you."

Emma was speechless. "Own me? Who does he think he is?"

"He's not from this world Emma. He does not see things from the feminist prospective that you grew up to know."

Emma stood up in anger and filled with guilt. "I am not some object he can pick up at will."

"He's cornered you. I had to beg David not to confront Gold in this matter. Unless you have something to get out of the arrangement you have with him all you can do is go along with what he says."

"So you're saying I should simply give in? Whatever happened to that woman that fought against Regina when she was in power?"

Mary Margaret closed her eyes and opened them with the words that she knew would hurt Emma. "I never wanted to be near Regina. If you stay away from him then you'll be consumed with trying to get to him. After meeting him four times you will want nothing more than to…_really_ get to know him."

"You mean learn about him on an intimate level."

"That's the only way to break the hold he has over you."

Emma shook her head. "Well then, I'll just have to get that over with now won't I?"

Mary Margaret stood even more worried. "Sex isn't like what you know. Here it's for making babies and recreation. In the old realm it was those two things but it was also about bonding. There is magic to the act and he could bind you to him in ways that could make you almost a slave."

"I'll deal with this but right now I need to shower and head to work."

Anger wasn't how she felt. There were emotions she had no idea existed.

…

_Sorry for this chapter being so short. More to come._


	8. Car Crash

I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I'm really trying to get chapters out in a timely fashion. As you all know I own nothing of Once Upon a Time. Please read and review.

….

There was no doubt in Emma's mind that she was more than between a rock and a hard place. While at work she did some paperwork to occupy her mind. There was actually little to do here as crime really wasn't an issue. Even with the memories of their old lives returned there was no crime. Though she enjoyed calm she hated feeling useless and found herself missing some of the angst and chase she had in her old job.

Being bored led her mind to stray into some dangerous territory. Right now she wanted to spend time with Henry and talk about things. Now that she had custody of Henry she could never find the time to spend with him.

The familiar sound of heels broke her concentration. Emma stood up ready for verbal sparring.

"Good afternoon Regina."

"Not, looking too well there Emma. Has Gold been keeping you up late?"

Emma didn't bother to respond. "What do you want?"

"To give you some advice. The only reason I am bothering to do so is because it would only make his life more difficult." Regina sat down and waited for Emma to do the same. Slowly Emma sat down and waited for Regina to talk. "I never thought he would take on another student. You must have magic, otherwise he would only speak to you when it was convenient."

"I was told he wanted to 'own' me or something along those lines."

Regina laughed out loud. It was a natural laugh born out of humor not sadistic enjoyment. "Now, I know that's a lie. He once told me that he detests those that don't allow freedom. It prevents him from manipulating the very people who take advantage of the freedom they have."

"Wasn't it you that said something along the lines that he wanted to own or possess me?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think of possession. In your world it means ownership. There are over a hundred meanings for that word where Gold and I come from."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"He needs you to learn magic. If you don't he doesn't get what he wants. He doesn't get what he wants and I win and you get to be free of his manipulations." She spoke the last part with some sadness and stood ready to leave.

Emma had questions. For a brief moment she got to see something in Regina that was close to regret. "What did he do to get you to become his student?"

Regina hesitated wondering of Emma could listen. "He offered me something that no one had ever given me before."

"And what was that?"

"Freedom to choose. He offered you Henry. Please tell me how much time you spent with him since you were given custody of him?"

An arrow went through her heart. "Not enough."

"I wouldn't doubt that Mary Margaret and David are keeping him safe. You don't think of Henry much now do you since that spell took full effect?"

"Shut up!"

"You think of Gold all the time. Henry is only in your thoughts when you see him."

Emma was trying not to shake or lunge at Regina but she was telling the truth. "I don't suppose you have any advice to give?"

"Just get it over with. Make the bond but on your terms. You are not desperate yet and have a few cards to play. He wants you to run as it will heighten the spell. Just ask Jefferson. The poor man is being pulled in too many directions."

"Why are you really helping me? I broke your curse and took Henry from you. What motivations do you have that would make you help me?"

Regina nodded. "Those are valid questions. I don't want him to get what he came to this world for. I may have cast the curse but he manipulated things behind the scenes for over two hundred years to get to this point. That storybook was a very informative read."

Emma didn't bother to ask any more questions and watched as Regina left. She only sat down again when she no longer heard Regina's signature heels clack against the floor.

A mixture of dread and relief filled her when she processed what Regina said. Gold held no interest in owning her as Mary Margaret said. Perhaps this would be one of the discussion topics that she would have when she saw Gold tonight.

…

Gold was pleased that he set up the pawn shop for himself in the curse. Every possession he cared for was here. The magical items were at his house to keep out of Regina's reach. As he polished a rather tarnished piece of jewelry he began to wonder what Regina wanted the storybook for. He really should have looked into it but he was in too much of a hurry to influence Emma.

He knew of the book and the stories as Mary Margaret brought it into his shop one day inquiring about its age. The stories were a history of the major players leading up to the curse. He dropped the jewelry on the counter.

_No, there was no way she would figure that out._

Gold rushed from his shop closing it and got into his car. The drive would not be long and he only hoped that he was not too late.

He didn't see Regina's car but that didn't mean she was there before him. He loathed the Convent and ensured that he never entered the building in 28 years.

Mother Superior saw Gold from the window and wondered why he was here. The rent was paid, not that she really cared now that everyone's identity was known. She wondered if he would enter the building and make his way to her office. A soft smile played across her lips.

A few minutes later her question was answered.

"Rumplestiltskin, I wonder what would bring you here?"

"The Blue Fairy, I think you know why I am here."

They stared at each other for a moment before Mother Superior spoke. "Perhaps but don't assume you have power over me simply because I don't possess magic. As for raising the rent, I think you won't have much legal power now that the whole town knows who you really are. Calling in any state officials will only complicate things and having outsiders come in would not be a good idea."

Gold knew that this would be a possibility. Threatening to raise rent was no longer a real threat. He knew very well that soon other residents will start rebelling. It really didn't matter. He had enough money and investments to ensure that he would never want for money.

"Did she come here yet?"

"You need to be more specific. There are a lot of women in Storybrooke."

He huffed and wondered if she was worth using magic. She would find a way to regain her power again and he really didn't want to get into a fight with her later down the down the road. "Regina, did she come here asking questions why I created the curse?"

"Not yet, but I think she will. Now I think you know what I want to ensure that she never finds out."

Gold pulled a blue wand from his jacket. "I think you are looking for this. There may be deposits left in the old mines to charge this little beauty."

"The wand for my secrecy." She looked a little surprised that he actually had it and more surprised that he brought it.

"It's a deal Dearie."

Mother Superior felt the slight shift of magic that bound them to the deal. Gold placed the wand on the table and quickly left. She went to the window to watch Gold leave the building and his car leave the property.

She then sat down and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Part of her was happy that she was not able to tell Regina. It would only lead to further complications.

"You'll find him Gold only this time you'll lose him not from fear of losing power but the fear he has of your power."

…

Gold felt a little more secure but had to give up some leverage he wanted to have down the road. Speaking of roads he saw a familiar and unwelcome car drive towards him. Before he realized it he was struck and forced off the road.

Regina grew furious when she saw Gold's car and knew that he got to Mother Superior first. Rent was paid a few days ago so he wouldn't need to visit. He wasn't going to stop for her to answer so she decided to ask by smashing into his car.

She got out of her car ensuring a spell to protect her in the process. While she waited for Gold to get out of his now very unusable car she placed a barrier to ensure that any attempts to attack her would be blocked.

He may not be able to be killed but that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt and feel pain. "Sorry Dearie I am not leaving this car to chat." He muttered to himself. Nothing was broken but there was a sizable gash in his forehead. With a little bit of magic it was healed. He saw her distorted image stare at him through the shattered glass of his front window and he smiled.

Regina was growing impatient and decided to pay him a visit instead. She tore off the passenger side door and prepared for an attack.

"Regina, come in and sit. We don't sit and chat like we used to."

"You knew I was coming to the Convent."

He turned towards her as best he could. "Yes, the fact you wanted the storybook gave me a hint of what you were up to."

"I can only assume that you made sure they wouldn't answer any of my questions."

"You assume correct."

Regina sat back not fearing any retaliation. "Why didn't you try to kill me after you realized I planned on stopping what you are doing?"

Gold took off his sunglasses and looked her directly in her eyes. "I still need you Regina. Do you not understand that? I could have killed you so easily but I didn't."

"Yes, you did almost everything but kill me."

"Your heart is still in place. Which is more than I could say for your mother."

They sat there in silence for a while simply enjoying the seething peace between them. Regina wondered how she truly felt about Gold. Love certainly wasn't the word for it and the idea of being intimate with him died many years ago.

Gold moved his leg into a more comfortable position. The crash didn't help it and any magic he tried simply wouldn't help heal it. "How did you know about my limp leg before you cast the curse?"

"I met a sea captain who told me a story about a man who killed his wife. This man had a limp and was a coward who lost his wife to said sea captain. Years later, many, many years later this coward gained power and killed his wife that left him and his son."

Thoughts of cursing her right there and then filled his mind but left just at quick. He learned to allow other people to talk. Regina continued. "I may have allowed the curse to break if I was able to keep Henry. You had a son and got to see him become a man! I will never have that because you brought Emma and she took everything away!"

"If you want a son I could get you another. From what I hear I have a reputation for obtaining new bourns."

Regina tried to slap him but he caught her wrist. Her other hand aimed for his neck. They were wrestling in the front seat and through their struggles and yelling at each other they ended up in the back seat. Gold pinned her down, having pain shoot up from his leg in the process. Regina tried to force him off of her.

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Gold lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his torso. They caressed and kissed for a while then Gold found himself slammed against the door with magic.

Regina got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her. She wasted little time in getting to her car and drove off.

Gold fell onto the car seat and gathered his thoughts. Regina knew about his past but didn't know that he never saw his son grow up. His story was still safe. She was so close to knowing the truth and possibly finding his son before he did. He chose her years ago knowing that they were poison for each other.

…

Emma decided to leave the station early today to spend some time with Henry when her cell phone rang. It was Gold. "Yes, Gold?"

'_I require your assistance as I got into an accident. Drive toward the convent. You'll see my car.'_

This was going to be an interesting evening, she was sure of it. True to his word she found his smashed car with him in the back seat.

The back door on the driver's side wouldn't open so she tried the other side. "Gold, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine but my car will not."

"What happened?"

He stepped out of the car and headed towards the yellow bug and got into the passenger side seat in the front. Emma followed and got in but wouldn't start the car until he answered her question.

"Regina happened and no I don't want to press charges. She can use magic again so there will be little use of putting her in a cell."

Emma started the car and they didn't talk for the rest of the trip to his place.

She realized that he was having trouble walking and decided to help him into the house. "I'll help you."

"That will be much appreciated Emma."

She helped him into his bedroom and placed him on his bed. "We really should go to the hospital if you're injured."

"This injury is part of the curse. Weather and abuse cause my leg to pain. I'll be healed in the morning."

Emma watched as he took of his jacket and tie. It wasn't until he stopped and looked pointedly at her did she get embarrassed. "I'll go."

"We still have a meeting this evening."

"You have got to be kidding me. You need rest."

"I need a new leg. I am used to my leg being in pain."

It was then Emma realized she was in his bedroom. The walls were not pink but a dark green. Even more surprising was how modern the furniture was. It was a clean look of a single man with some money and refinement.

"I have a lot of questions. Regina came by to speak with me and informed me of a few things."

"Well then take a seat on the bed and we'll chat."

Emma looked for a chair and found nothing. The idea of standing was appealing but she was sure that Gold would do his best to make her feel uncomfortable. She sat down on the edge of the bed, the furthest distance from him. "I take it you didn't prepare dinner for me."

…


	9. The Deal

Here's the next chapter. I am very sorry for the late update and for the short length of this chapter. More will come. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them. As you all know I own nothing of Once Upon a Time. Please read and review.

…..

"I have a lot of questions. Regina came by to speak with me and informed me of a few things."

"Well then take a seat on the bed and we'll chat."

Emma looked for a chair and found nothing. The idea of standing was appealing but she was sure that Gold would do his best to make her feel uncomfortable. She sat down on the edge of the bed, the furthest distance from him. "I take it you didn't prepare dinner for me."

"Well I would have if it wasn't for Regina deciding to hit my car with hers." He turned to her. "You sound disappointed."

She had to admit to herself that she was rather curious about what he was going to make. "I am. It was going to be something from your world."

He winced realizing that his leg was going to insist on him lying down. "Excuse me Emma I have to lie down. I would sit but my leg has other ideas."

Emma stood and waited until he took of his shoes and lied down on the bed. Now she felt awkward and wasn't sure what she should do at the present moment.

"Why don't you lie down next to me?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll fall asleep and the last time I slept in this house you used magic on me. I'm fine right where I am."

Gold knew there was more to her hesitation than him using magic. "What did Regina tell you?"

"Ask her yourself." Emma was not in the mood to discuss what was done to her.

"Not right now she's speaking with her car." He winced a little from the pain in his leg. "I take it from your answer that she told you a little more information about the spell I used on you."

Emma stood with her arms crossed. "You could say that she also said that each day I prolong not having sex with you to complete the bond will drive me crazy. How much of that is true?"

"All of it but I wouldn't have described in such a vulgar manner."

She sat down next to him. "I was also told that I could demand terms in the bond. Is that true?"

Gold sat up as best he could and leaned against the head board. "That's also true. So you want to make a deal then Emma?"

"Yes, if it would help get some of my life back, yes I would like that."

"Tell tell me what you hope to get out of this."

Now it was time to see how far she could push and she would demand a lot. "I want you to protect Henry to the best of your abilities. If Regina or anyone else wants to harm him and I am unable to care for his safety, you will."

"Deal."

"I'm not done. You will not possess or control me or my magic and you will have to tell me why you want me to learn magic."

She saw that he was taking her terms into consideration and formulating some conditions of his own. "What you ask for is well within reason but I have some terms as well. You will have to live with me until I find what I came to this world for. Henry is of course part of that deal. Also, you will step down as sheriff as you will need to focus on learning magic. Don't worry about your finances as I'll compensate your loss of income."

Emma stood up. "I am _not_ giving up my job. I don't know what you're thinking but Henry and I will not move in with you."

Gold wondered how far he could push her and dove in further. "You seem to be under the impression that learning magic is like a night course you take three days a week with an exam at the end."

Emma snorted in indignation. "I never said I had any idea what it was like to learn magic. The very idea of magic is still new to me, let alone learning it. Please just look at things from my side will you? I left my old life to come here for Henry. Then I learn that the person whom I thought was a sociopath was an actual queen witch that cast an actual curse. Oh, and to add to that I broke a curse after that bitch of a witch tried to kill me. Now here I am entrapped in another spell that is forcing me into a situation I hate. So, Gold, tell me why I would have an issue giving up my job and home."

He knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "Alright, chose one. Your job or your home. If you don't live with me then you don't work and I'll pay you your regular salary. If you keep your job then you live with me. But Henry will live with you no matter where you decide to be."

Both offers were traps but she learned never to leave her income to another person. "I'll live here and I'll remain as Sheriff but it is up to Henry where he would like to live."

"I'll agree to that."

"So we're agreed." Emma wondered what she got herself into. Her temper got her into trouble before. Thinking things through was never one of her strengths.

They were silent for a few minutes and Gold knew that he would have to shift the mood or he will lose his opportunity to seal the deal. "Do you still find me attractive Emma, knowing more about what I am?"

The question caught her off guard. She was unable to answer straight away. "I'm still attracted to you but now I am not confident in my reasons."

"Come here Emma." His voice was commanding yet it was laced with a want.

She sat down next to him again. "I am still not sure what all of this means."

He pulled her closer to him. "What do you want it to mean?"

"This isn't love."

"Love is at first sight or it develops over time." He sat up and spoke into her ear bringing them closer. "Trust my words when I say that I will never leave or abandon you."

Emma's heart was struck. It was her greatest fear and following through with this bond terrified her. She pulled back to look at him. "What if you change your mind or no longer see a use for me?"

"I could never have cast the spell if I only saw you as a means to an end." He pulled her into a kiss and his cold heart skipped a beat when she began to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled their bodies closer together.

Shortly after clothes began to settle on the floor and near the edge of the bed. He took in the sight of her and worshiped every part of her body with his eyes and hands. For Emma, this was the most erotic thing she ever experienced in her life. Gold made her feel that every part of her was beautiful. He started with her neck and shoulders. Then he moved to her back and glided down her arms to her finger tips. Soon her legs and feet joined in his worship and then only after exploring every inch that she always considered ugly did he take in her feminine gems.

She felt selfish with his attentions and made to move to explore his territories but was stopped with a devoted kiss. He looked into her eyes and spoke to her. "Are you ready for this Emma? After this there is no turning back."

"Yes, I am ready, please Gold."

He took her then as she captured his lips. Their movements fit perfectly as if they were two pieces of a puzzle that finally found each other. For that time they only saw or felt each other and did their best to close what little distance they had.

Emma started seeing flashes of different people, a young boy, a woman, a man with green skin, castles and soldiers with black feathers, the sound of manic laugher, a chipped cup and tears, a spinning wheel, wheat into gold, a young baby and an arm reaching out through bars to touch a pregnant woman, a shop filled with items, Regina laughing, she finally saw herself. Image after image filled her head and she realized these were flashed from his life.

Gold saw a cupboard, woods and a young boy, angry adults, tests scores, picture day, running from other children, laughing with a young boy, books, a movie theatre, graduation with caps in the air, a yellow car and a young man in the back seat, watches, a police man, prison walls and a screaming new born, tears in the mirror, Henry drinking juice, Regina's angry words, Henry almost dying. It was very intimate and he treasured every memory that was shown to him.

By the end they looked into each other's eyes and were out of breath. They knew then that they were bound to whatever rules they laid out. Their breathing slowed and they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

….


	10. Hat

Well here we have the turning point in the story. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I hope I am keeping at least a few of you entertained. As you know I own nothing of Once Upon a Time. Please read and review.

…

The sun was just starting to rise and a small streak of sun weaved its way through the heavy curtains upon a well rested couple on a much disheveled bed. Emma began to stir, not enjoying the patch of sun landing in her eyes. Instead of waking up she turned away from the streak of sun to the other occupant in the bed.

Gold simply held her closer rather than wake from the best night's sleep he had in years. He felt wonderful and didn't want to wake up and disturb the restfulness he only felt when with Belle all those years ago.

The bond had worked but Gold wasn't sure how such magic would work here. This was new territory for him and could only hope that his other gifts didn't lead him wrong. This was surly the calm before the storm. He felt Emma begin to wake and decided not to delay the inevitable.

"Emma."

She opened her eyes and surprised herself that she didn't react in horror or disgust. Her mind was actually content and she felt very safe with him. He held power and for the first time she could feel it from him but knew that he would never use it against her. She was safe. For the first time in many, many years she felt truly safe.

"I feel different, you seem different as well."

Gold nodded. "Yes, we are the same but see each other without filters."

"You're looking for Baelfire, your son."

"Yes, have been for almost…"

"…three hundred years. How do I know that?"

He leaned on his arm to get a better look at her. "The same way I know you stole the yellow bug and are a very cleaver thief. I hope this Neal person never meets his son. Seems like he'll be a bad influence on Henry if they ever met."

Emma had to laugh at that. "Yes well I was also causing trouble." A thought came to her mind. "You know you can make a sketch of him, your son, and age him if you think he is older. That way you will know what he could potentially look like if you are looking for him."

Gold was floored. He never thought of doing such a thing as he wouldn't be considered a missing person, especially if he thought he lost his father all those years ago. "That's a fantastic idea."

"Hey that's why I'm Sheriff." Her stomach began to growl and the call to nature was pressing in on her. "I would love to stay in bed but…"

"I understand. The washroom is the door in the corner."

Emma stood and didn't bother to cover herself. Gold simply watched in appreciation as she made her way to the bathroom. He sighed and made his way out of bed only to realize that his leg gave him no pain. It felt as it was when he healed it when he was Rumplestiltskin. There was no pain or discomfort.

Fear filled him as he looked at his hands and rushed to the mirror to see his face. There was no green skin or monster eyes and his hair was only disheveled from sleeping. His leg was pain free and the ugly scar no longer marred his leg.

He wanted to make sure that this was real and he began to hop on what used to be his bad leg. It was more than fine.

Emma stepped out of the washroom and noticed that Gold was standing out of bed and walked towards her with no cane.

"Your leg seems to be doing better." She then looked at it. "It's healed?"

"Yes, Emma. This is the first time in 28 years that I have not felt discomfort from it." He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "It's like a thorn that I couldn't remove."

Emma saw the relief in his features. "Then you should enjoy it."

"Right after breakfast."

She couldn't argue with that and after getting cleaned up and dressed she made her way downstairs to enjoy breakfast for the second time with Gold.

….

That morning Regina woke up with a start wondering what had changed. She could feel that some powerful magic was cast and that things would turn bad to worse for her because of it. Plans had to be made quickly in order for her to escape whatever plans Gold had for her. He even stated that he wanted her alive for some reason.

Regina wanted Emma to be aware of the situation so hasten the spell and take power from Gold but never had she thought that the bond would be made this quick.

Not bothering with breakfast she showered, dressed and drove to the one man that could still help her. He may not be the most stable but she still had leverage over him.

Jefferson was none too pleased to be woken up so early in the morning by Regina. "What do you want?"

"Your hat; you need to use it to help me out."

"It doesn't work. Don't you think I would have tried the hat if I thought I could use it?"

Regina entered looking for the thing and found it. "Let's go. I have some magic that can be used and I have an idea to send someone to our old world."

"Let me guess, you want to send Emma there. Not wise considering that she is now very much bonded to Gold, or did you not feel the spell cast last night?"

"Of course I felt it! I know what he has done and I am NOT going to be used by him again!" She shoved Jefferson against a wall. "I learned how to harness magic and how to use it and this hat IS going to work. Get dressed, we are leaving!"

He was dropped to the floor. "No, no I am not going to do a thing you ask of me. Not again. I lost everything because of you. You selfish bitch! My daughter is separated from me and you had me watch as other people raised her and allowed me to keep two memories!"

"Fine I'll tell her, her father is alive and well. I'll even drop her off on your front doorstep or better yet throw her across the barrier so she'll never remember you at all."

His worst fear was realized at her words. His sanity only holding on by a thread. "No, fine I'll help you. Just leave her alone. I just want all of this to end. You're not the only one that came up here and demanded things of me recently."

"Gold, I take it."

"Yes, he came here wanting me if required to send Emma way to hasten the bond. That doesn't matter now does it?"

Regina knew that offering information to Emma was the reason the bond was completed so quickly. It also meant that Regina had less time to organize what she needed to do. "I thought she blond bitch would have held out for at least another day. No matter, get dressed."

Not wanting to risk his sanity or Regina's ire he got ready quickly. Regina never mentioned where they were going and he ducked down in the seat realizing that they were heading into town. Jefferson recognized where they were going. "This is the spot."

Jefferson simply followed and quickly got inside as fast as he could in case his daughter was about.

Regina knocked on the door at least attempting to be polite. Mary Margaret was just about to leave with Henry when she arrived.

"Regina, what are you doing here?"

Regina didn't even bother to answer and burst in. "Where is she?"

"She didn't come home last night. I can only assume she's with…" Mary Margaret looked at Henry who gave her a knowing look.

"She's with Gold. I may be young but I hear things. He wants to teach her magic." Henry looked worried but kept his opinion to himself. He was used to that by now.

Regina felt a jab of guilt in her side seeing Henry. She didn't want her caught up in all of this. "Henry you should go to school. I have some things to speak with Emma about."

Henry looked up at Jefferson who was holding a rather strange hat. "Who's he and what is that hat for? Is it magic?"

Mary Margaret didn't want Henry involved. "Henry please go to school. I'll handle this."

There was little point in arguing. He looked at Regina who was so sad looking at him. Henry felt very guilty as he never really wanted to hurt her. In fact he had no idea that she could even feel pain. "I want to tell you that I don't hate you. I don't want you to think that." He pushed past Regina who stood there speechless. She was not prepared for those words after being used to such negative words from him for so long.

Henry rushed down the stairs and decided to call Emma from the nearest pay phone. The phone rang more than a few times but Emma eventually answered. "Mom, you need to get back home. Regina is there looking for you with some man with a big strange hat…no I'm fine…yes she is and please hurry…the Diner?...Ok I'll wait there…bye."

Henry had no interest in waiting away from the action and simply waited outside the entrance for Emma.

Regina looked at Mary Margaret and smirked. "The curse may be broken but you are still stripped of your identity."

"I don't care about that now. Neither of us is royalty anymore. It doesn't matter in this world."

"Spoken like a true peasant. I am a queen Mary Margaret and everyone in this town will do well to remember that."

Mary Margaret knew she should be afraid of Regina but simply couldn't must the strength to do so. "Henry never saw you as queen. For the longest time he only saw you as mother until you showed him your true colors."

Beofre Regina could react Jefferson interrupted. "Can we please get this over with?"

"Yes, let's. Throw the hat."

Jefferson did as asked and the hat spun slowly and then became quicker. Mary Margaret jumped up the stairs to get away from it. Regina and Jefferson moved further into the room to get out of the force of the hat.

Within a minute the door opened and in ran Henry. He didn't see what was going on and Regina jumped out to prevent Henry from falling into the hat's pull. It was too late. Henry fell into the well of power followed by Regina.

Emma was about to jump as well but Gold held her back. Emma wrenched herself out of Gold's hold only to fall on the hat just after the porthole closed. After getting up she realized that the hat was damaged beyond repair.

Gold looked at Jefferson and looked about ready to kill him. Jefferson jumped back. "Regina forced me to do it. She threatened to throw my daughter over the border if I didn't help. She wanted to throw Emma through."

Mary Margaret came down the stairs the same time and looked at the floor in disbelief. "Where did they go?"

"The old realm."

Gold scoffed. "It does't exist."

Emma threw the hat to Jefferson. "Fix it!"

"I can't!"

"The realm must exist, if it didn't where did they go?!" Mary Margaret screamed at Jefferson.

"It does exist otherwise the hat would not have opened."

Gold got quiet then. "Then they are staying there."

"I am holding you to your word Gold! You made a deal to protect him to the best of your abilities and you are going to start now!"

"There is no way to get back there. Not without Regina. She cast the curse that brought us here and she'll be the one to send us all back." Gold was not pleased as now he would have to spend time in getting both back. Regina for a future spell and Henry to uphold his deal with Emma.

Emma breathed in and out to calm herself. "Is there a way to communicate with them?"

Jefferson shook his head. "The savior has no idea how things work. Amazing. That's not the question you should be asking. How is it that world still exists if the curse brought everyone and everything here?"

"I'll answer that Dearie. Cora, Regina's mother. She's the only one that knew about the curse or knew enough about it to defend herself against it."

Emma tossed the damaged hat to Jefferson. "What does that mean? What are you not telling us?"

Jefferson jumped in. "It means that they will find a way here before we find a way back. You'll see Henry again but you may not live long enough to enjoy it."

Only then when things calmed down did Mary Margaret notice something. "Mr. Gold what happened? You don't have your cane."

…

Henry landed hard on his shoulder and screamed out in pain. Regina landed hard on the ground but didn't suffer any damage. She jumped over to Henry and attempted to heal him with magic. She was pleased to find that her power was much stronger here.

"Henry, are you alight? You are not hurt anywhere else?"

"I'm fine. That was cool. The magic you did." Despite knowing that magic always came at a price he was still impressed. "Can you use magic to send us back?"

Regina looked crestfallen. "No Henry, it's not that simple. Look we are in a very different world. Things are dangerous here. I know you want to explore but please believe me that you need to stay close to me."

"OK, I don't see a problem with that." Henry looked around and saw ruins of an old building of some sort. "What was this place?"

"A palace, one of many in this realm. And before you ask no we are not going to explore it." Henry looked disappointed but didn't argue.

Regina looked at the rubble on the ground and used magic to create a carriage. A few mice scurried by and they were transformed into horses. "This is how I used to travel. The magic won't last more than a day but it will help us get to where we need to go."

"Where are we going?"

"To Rumplestiltskin's castle. There is a possibility that he has a mirror that may not have made its way over to the other side. If there is I get a strong feeling he knows about it."

…

Not far from where Regina and Henry found themselves was an older woman who smiled. She looked up from the pit that her captors believed held her. "Oh, darling Regina, you're home at last. I'll be sure to see you soon. I know where you are heading."

…


	11. A Mirror and a Knife

Wow another chapter up. It's getting difficult to write chapters as I am trying to stay close to the second season yet make things original. Emma and Gold get a little dark in this chapter. If you don't like more intimate scenes please do not read.

As you all know I own nothing of Once Upon a Time. Please read and review.

…

"My leg is cured because of the connection between your daughter and me." Gold answered in a matter of fact tone.

Mary Margaret would have expressed more fear and genuine concern but Henry was the main priority at the moment. "I see, um...so I thought Cora was dead."

Gold wasn't used to sharing so much information but knew that to protect himself and to keep his promise to Emma to ensure Henry's safety he would have to divulge some information. "Yes, as did most that knew her."

"What are you not saying Gold?" Emma was now in full Sheriff mode.

"She's one of my most powerful students and ripped her own heart out to ensure she could be more callous than I to ensure that her daughter became queen one day." Gold folded his hands in front of him not knowing what to do with his hands now that his cane was no longer needed.

Jefferson shook his head. "So now you're telling me that we have the good fortune to look forward to both Regina and her mother returning who both hate you. I would love to see you fend off both of them. I'll watch from my telescope, goodbye."

Gold blocked his entrance. "Are you so muddled in the head to believe that they will simply let you go on your very merry way? Regina knows you have a grudge against her and her mother will use her emotions against you. Remember who taught them."

"Will they hurt Henry?" Emma's thoughts returned to the matter at hand.

Everyone went silent. The pause was uncomfortable but it was Mary Margaret that spoke up. "No, Regina loves Henry too much to allow any harm to come to him. He'll be safe."

Though Emma wanted to believe otherwise she knew that Regina did love Henry in her heart especially when Emma became a real threat in taking him away. "I have to agree. Henry's the only thing she really fought for and won't bring him into harm."

"The same can't be said for Cora." Gold knew that Henry could be used as a bargaining chip if needed. He was cut off from his special gifts and magic for 28 years and now he had to get used to interpreting what he saw to his benefit. "We can't do anything right now. I know Regina and she'll try to contact us at the very least and there is a way to contact between the two worlds. Let's hope she finds a way to contact us before her mother finds her."

Emma looked at him and knew he was only telling half the truth. He would question him later about it when they were alone. Something heavy pressed around her and soon she realized that it was the Dark One not Gold that was awakening.

Gold was well aware of Emma's awareness of the situation and simply smiled as he led her out of the apartment. He spoke to her when they pulled from the curb.

"You have no choice in how I rescue Henry."

"What are you hiding?" Emma's tone was serious. "Gold, tell me something!"

Gold smiled as he drove to the shop. "She'll be contacting us. You'll see soon enough."

His tone held a weight to it and she felt the heaviness of his magic surround her and she tried to protest against it. "You're not supposed to use magic against me."

"Is there something wrong?" He knew very well what it was and he was enjoying every moment of it.

"The connection is too strong."

He laughed and turned onto another street. "All you have to do is simply give in. I too have some of your power. I accepted it and moved on. You'll have to or else it will weaken you."

Emma shook her head. "No, this is not what I signed on for. There was nothing about me getting your power."

"I am sure you were told that there is a price for doing magic and this, it seems, is your price."

She was livid and grew angrier every second when she saw a self satisfied expression plastered over his face. "You knew that this was a possibility, didn't you? This way you can manipulate me and control me without breaking the deal."

He pulled the car in its regular space and turned off the ignition. "Now you understand the difference between being lovers and being in love. Same actions different emotions."

Before Emma could tear into him verbally he stepped out of the car and closed the door as if she wasn't there. She followed suit and slammed the car door to release some of her frustration.

Gold hid his pleased expression and entered through the back entrance instead and within seconds found the item he was looking for. It was hidden under a large cotton tarp. He glided his fingers over the edges remembering the man he obtained it from. Part of him regretted that he had to kill the maker of such a fine object but when someone tries to kill you _and_ break a deal, well, one simply has to make an example out of them.

"A mirror?"

"Not just any mirror Emma. It's a porthole if used correctly. The problem being that one mirror has to be in the location you want to go to and there has to be a person on each side to make it work."

Emma was fascinated by it. She looked into the mirror and gasped at the reflection in the mirror. "Is that what you really look like?"

"Looked, past tense." He bristled at the image that reminded him of what being the Dark One cost him.

She couldn't take her eyes off of what she realized was Rumplestiltskin. He was a terrifying creature and not because of his image but rather due to the amount of magic around him. The man in the mirror pulled her in. Now she was beginning to understand why so many were so easily manipulated by him.

He stared back at her from the mirrors image. "That look you are giving now is no different than everyone that saw me for the first time."

Emma broke away from the mirror. "Will this be used to get Henry back?"

"Is Regina to be left out as well?" Gold taunted back. "Henry would be most disappointed if her first mother was left behind."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes it will, both of them. I have to prepare the mirror." He could feel her trying to read him for any lie and decided to have some fun with her. "When they come through one of them will die. Let's just hope it isn't your dear son."

For a moment Emma was filled with fear then she realized he was lying to her. The mirror would work. "Alright I was reading you."

"I'll always know when you are."

Gold went to one of his cabinets and pulled out a small box that held small vials of different colored liquid. He pulled out a blue one and dripped it on the mirror and waved his hand over it. The mirror took on a bluish glow for a moment then faded away.

Emma watched in amazement as the mirror transformed into something far more unique than an antique mirror. The dulled wooden frame around it polished up and the mirrored part turned into a liquid state. She stepped forward and attempted to reach her hand through it.

Gold grabbed her wrist. "Are you serious? Even Henry wouldn't be that foolish." He admonished her like a school girl. "This mirror is open but is not connected to anything. It could have pulled you in and you would have ended up anywhere in any world, and that is if you were lucky."

Understanding crossed her face and she tried to step back from the mirror. Gold kept a firm grip on her wrist.

"Let me go."

"No, I don't think I will. You nearly got yourself killed." His tone was laced with anger. "When Cora and Regina step back into this world you will be a prime target."

Now she had enough. "That's enough Gold, I understand!" She tried to pull away but his grip became painful. It became so painful that she felt her wrist bone strain under the stress. Her free hand aimed for his face but that was caught by his other hand that held her wrist with as much pressure as the other.

Gold shoved her towards the wall and pressed up against her. Emma became furious and wanted nothing more than to throw him across the room. Her first wrist filled her with pain as it finally cracked under the pressure.

A force in her rebelled against the treatment and forced itself around her. It was Gold's dark magic wanting to be used as a weapon against her attacker.

"What are you to do Emma?" He whispered in her ear.

She screamed and he was forced to let go of her wrists and stepped back a few feet. It wasn't much but she managed to find a way to make holding her painful.

"Good job Emma, very good for your first attempt at defense. If you'd like I will heal your wrist."

"Go to hell. There's a hospital in this town." She turned and opened to the door only to have it slam close and lock.

"Hell is where you will be until you realize that you can't rely on conventional means of healing or defense. You are now a woman of power."

Emma held her wounded wrist with her bruised one. It was simply too much for her to handle and she leaned against the door and fell to the ground and silently sobbed.

Gold's features softened. Emma was so good at fighting she ended up hiding her vulnerability far too well. He knelt down in front of her and with a wave of his hand healed her wrist. "I'm very sorry Emma. You hide yourself far too well even with this bond we have."

"You hurt me."

Indeed he did and despite seeing her in this state he didn't regret it. "Only because I knew you could fight me off. I'm very worried about you."

Emma looked into his eyes and felt the heaviness surround her again. It hurt to breath as that dark power was now demanding to enter.

"Please don't fight it any longer Emma."

She took a deep breath. "You're right I shouldn't fight it." She stood up with Gold's help. "I should be fighting you."

He was blasted with another dose of magic and this time fell to the ground. Gold started to laugh. "There she is!"

Emma was enraged with him and allowed the darkness to surround her again and thought of gold rope surrounding him. Though she was quick he was ready and standing before the rope even reached him. He tossed back a pinning spell to bind her feet to the ground.

She pulled him towards him as she formed a knife in her hand to stab him with.

The sound of the blade entering his flesh was sickening. Emma looked down and realized that there was no blood.

"I am the Dark One my dear. I've never been penetrated like this before. I'd like to return the favor." He pulled out the knife.

Her feet where released as her lips were captured. Emma returned the kiss with equal force but was not done with using magic. She tried to magically rid his clothes by tearing them off but they only repaired themselves.

"Oh, you didn't ask permission for that." He held the knife that Emma, moments ago, stabbed him with. "Let's try this." He magically threw her onto the cot he had in the shop when he required some rest and held the knife just above her. "Take control of it Emma and cut your clothes off for me. When done do the same to me."

The lust between them was overwhelming. She closed her eyes for a moment only to find him sitting on the edge of the cot. His eyes burned and he moved so that she was laying half on his chest. He held her arms down so she would not attempt to touch the knife.

"Slowly Emma, take your time." He inhaled the scent of her hair as she took control of the knife. "Don't use the knife. Imagine the cloth separating before the blade touches it."

That idea changed everything and the blade went effortlessly down the centre of her top. Next, came her bra that followed the same fate. She stumbled with her jeans as the leather belt stood in her way.

"The belt should fear the blade just as your top did." His lips were at her ear.

"I just want to have you now." Emma moaned.

Gold was pleased and could feel her emotions through the shared connection they had. "If you don't I'll carve my real name on your lower back with the words 'property of' just above it with that blade." For a brief moment he wondered if he allowed too much of the darkness to take hold of him but he realized it was her version of darkness he was feeling.

"Then you would never be allowed to let me go no matter what I did."

He hitched a breath at her words. She wanted to be branded. Perhaps he'll save that for another time. This lust born of darkness wouldn't last and she had lessons in self control to learn. "Take the knife and finish the task at hand."

Emma nodded and the belt and jeans fell to the sides of her legs. He watched as she closed her eyes as the fabric of her underwear was cut straight up the middle, exposing enough to ignite his imagination. Her breasts were still covered and despite his longing to explore those precious mounds she still had the task of his clothes.

"Very good Emma. You did as I asked yet revealed nothing. You were an excellent choice."

He stood next to the bed looking down at her and never pulled his gaze from her face as the knife cut pieces of fabric away from his body.

The jacket went first and only on one or two occasions nicked the shirt beneath. The tie she sliced slowly just allowing the blade to gently scrape this throat without a scratch. His top fell to the ground quickly to share the same space as the jacket and tie.

His chest and stomach was bare and Emma took time exploring those areas as she was denied the pleasure last time.

The knife moved to the sides of his trousers and they too fell to the floor in a heap leaving him in his socks and boxers. He removed his shoes and socks for her and waited for the final garment to be done away with.

"No, I want to do that with my own hands."

"I am no one to deny such a reasonable request."

Gold lay just above her supporting his weight with his arms. With one hand he moved the fabric of her top aside to see the fine art on display. He wanted to taste her and lowered his lips as her hands found their way and slowly freed him of his boxers. When he knew he was fully free of them he magicked them to the floor.

He lifted the knife from the floor with a simple bit of magic and they stared at it. "You penetrated me with that. Let me return the favor."

With a quick movement she felt him, all of him and the magic this time moved with him.

Every part of her body felt very powerful and she fought for domination and relished every movement he made to circumvent her attempts. She even tried to use magic to control his movement and he laughed at her and stopped his movements.

"You naughty girl. For that you need to be punished." He bound her hands above her head holding her there as he continued his movements.

As she fought to free herself his movements became more prominent, faster and he forced is magic around her letting her know that she will never have dominance in this area.

She was all nerves and feeling and then spiraled upward, outward and down.

When she opened her eyes Gold was standing fully clothed next to her. She looked down at her very naked form and shredded clothes.

He didn't have a hair out of place and offered her a hand from the cot. By the time she stood she was fully clothed.

Emma expected to feel exhausted but she was invigorated and pulled him into another crushing kiss in which he returned. Gold pulled away and held her at some distance.

"Powerful wasn't it?"

"Never felt anything like it before."

"Very enjoyable but there is such thing as too much of a good thing. Now focus on our task at hand."

It took some effort but her mind pulled back to Henry and Regina being stuck in the other world. The mirror looked different to her now. It was something that demanded real respect and childish curiosity would only end up getting her and other people killed.

"I'm sorry for not being more careful earlier."

"You knew but didn't know. When you are rational, magic makes you see things as they really are. When emotional it helps make things as you want them to be in that moment." Gold held her against him, her back to his chest. "We have work to do, and I need your help."

…..


	12. No magic, temporarily

Sorry for the late posts. I am having a little bit of writers' block with this story. Well hope this story is at least entertaining. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review.

…

Regina stood with Henry outside what used to be Rumplestiltskin's manor. It was intact but the color had faded and any vegetation had long since died.

"Mom, is this were Mr. Gold used to live?"

"Rumplestiltskin, not Gold. Gold is a very different man to the one I knew." She half smiled at that fact. It was laughable to her that Rumplestiltskin attempted to give himself a charming personality with a modicum of sophistication. He was a genius but there was always that threat of insecurity he so desperately did his best to hide. That's why all of his students were women and he foolishly gave each woman a part of his heart.

They entered, Regina very cautious while Henry took in everything around him. The only thing he saw his whole life was Storybrooke and a very short visit to Boston to get his birth mother. This was so much different than all that. It was beautiful. Henry also found it very sad. He never did like empty buildings.

"What was Rumplestiltskin like before the curse?"

Regina was taken aback. "Different."

"You're avoiding the question. I'm not five years old. You're talking to the kid that ran to Boston by himself."

She laughed despite herself. He was a strong willed child and smarter than she wanted to give him credit for. "Much more like a story book villain. Now stand next to the table Henry."

The hall was almost empty. A few relics and items in great disrepair were littered around the room. The items were taken with him to the other world save for an item covered in coarse fabric.

She pulled the fabric off taking in the sight of herself in the mirror that was her gift to Rumplestiltskin. It was her first bit of advanced magic that she used to create something to pay off her debt to him. The idea that the mirror was left behind made her wonder if he knew she was going to arrive.

"Mom, what does the mirror do?"

"Allow us to talk to someone that is standing in front of the twin mirror but this needs magic to be activated." She turned and looked for anything that would act as a means to activate the mirror. The room was empty of anything useful. "I'll have to go to his study. Listen you need to stay here as it would be filed with many dangerous things."

Henry nodded and watched as Regina left. He was curious about the mirror and could only see himself. After a few minutes of trying to see more he saw another image in the mirror standing behind him.

He turned around to find a man dressed in black and a hook for a hand.

"Hello there." Henry stepped back to run. "Oh, I wouldn't run if I were you or scream."

That didn't stop Henry from stepping away from the man and the mirror. "My mom will be back soon. She's a powerful witch."

"Is she now?"

"Yes, she is."

The man held a hook under Henry's chin. "Well then it's a good thing I am not here to hurt you. I've come to help you actually." He caught Henry staring down at the hook and removed it from the boy's chin. "Ah, yes this. It was taken by a crocodile."

Henry beamed. "You're Captain Hook aren't you?"

"I prefer to be called Killian Jones. It's the one thing my parents gave me that I still own. So you have heard of me."

"Well you are a well known fairy tale character in my world."

Hook was half insulted. "Fairy tale character? As in children's stories?" He crossed his arms in disgust. "Well where is your mother anyway? I have a schedule to keep."

Henry remained silent for a moment and just as he was about to answer Regina entered the hall. She used a spell to pin Hook to the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom?" Henry looked worried.

"Your Majesty, always a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am here for you, love." He tried his best to be charming but came off as crass.

Regina refused to let Hook go. "You always have a plan up your sleeve you weasel."

"Indeed he does but not this time darling."

Hook fell to the floor in a heap. Regina couldn't believe her eyes. "Mother?"

…

"Gold look! It's Henry, he's there and safe! Regina is there too."

Gold looked at the mirror pleased that the other mirror was intact. Now all Regina would have to do is get the supplies that were in his study. Gold's relief was short lived when he saw another person.

"That's not good. What is he doing there?"

Emma didn't like the sound of his voice. "Who is he?"

"Captain Hook." His voice was bitter. "Let's see what he's up to."

They watched and when an older woman entered into view he closed his eyes. "Now, things just became even more complicated."

"Gold, is that Regina's mother?"

"Indeed and if she makes it here we're all in a round of trouble."

Emma looked in the mirror at her son's reactions. Henry held a curious look on his face and was cautious of Hook and Regina's mother but not fearful. Regina was protective of Henry which made Hook back away from Henry.

"Can all of them come through the mirror?"

Gold nodded. "Yes and I can't close this side for another day until the other side is opened." He went to his black bag where he held the greatest store of his most powerful potions and pulled out an orange vial. "This will temporarily take away a person's magical ability for up to an hour. That's all we'll need."

He handed the vial to her. "I take it there is a catch."

"Yes, the person who used it will also be affected."

"What other side effects will there be?"

"None. Now quickly use it Regina is waking up her mirror."

Emma didn't hesitate and poured the vial's contents on the mirror. Shortly after four people stepped through the mirror.

It was a tense meeting but civil enough.

"Ah, Cora it's been years." Gold spoke welcoming his first protégé.

"Rumple, I must say you are far easier on the eyes than what I remembered."

Henry ran to Emma and hugged her. Emma looked at Regina and mouthed a genuine thank you. Regina nodded towards Emma accepting the thanks but remained silent to allow Gold and her mother to talk.

"I do clean up well don't I?"

Cora wanted to curse everyone here but she knew that she was unable to use magic temporarily. "So what do you have planned for me Rumple? I can feel constricted as you no doubt placed a spell to prevent me from using magic when I came through the mirror."

"Indeed. I am not so foolish to let you simply walk into my life with magic at the ready. I know you too well."

Cora stepped up to Gold placing a hand on his chest. "I ask that you give me some time with my daughter."

"You brought _him_ with you." He pointed at Hook with anger. "You're well aware of our history."

"And you are well aware of mine and I yours. I haven't come here to fight you. After all these years I finally get to see my daughter again. Killian was going to help me get here to see her. You're not the only one that is seeking family Rumple."

Gold was struck by the knowledge that she knew so much about him and the reasoning behind his curse.

To answer the question on his mind she spoke. "Love is the only thing that would cause someone to create so much chaos from so many people's lives. You had no lover to quest for so it was only logical it was family."

"Get out of my shop." Gold's voice was soft but held a threat.

Cora left with Hook and Regina. Henry remained behind held by Emma who knew that he was torn about not going with Regina just then.

After they left Emma questioned him. "What was that about? You let them go?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Emma. Please let it go."

Emma didn't ask any further questions and attended to Henry who explained what he saw. There was disappointment in his voice as he wanted to see more but most of the land held a lot of damage.

Gold listened to Henry explain what had happened to his estate. "It was badly damaged. There is very little in it now."

"Not surprising."

Emma spoke up. "What surprises me is how you seemed to know that Regina and Henry would find their way to this mirror's twin so quickly. They were gone less than a day."

….

_Sorry for the short chapter. More on its way._


	13. The Dagger

Well I finally updated after such a long time. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review.

…

Cora borrowed a few of Regina's clothes as not to look inconspicuous. "I don't understand why you wear such peasant style clothes. No jewels or threads of gold or silver. You poor darling you really lost out on this deal."

Regina wanted nothing more than to argue but she simply didn't have the fight in her. "Can you please focus on something other than your wardrobe? What deal are you speaking of?"

"The one with Rumplestiltskin my darling. He's behind all of this. This curse was his idea and has been planning it for a very, very long time. Even before my father was born he was planning this."

Hook spoke up, leaning against Regina's desk. "You seem to know the imp on a rather personal level. What's the story between you two?"

Cora looked at Hook as if she just realized he was there. "I was his student then lover my dear pirate. I know his weaknesses and he has one that will be his undoing."

The look Hook gave her was of revulsion. "Lovers? I think I'm going to be sick."

"He made me feel powerful and showed me my worth." Her tone was that of respect yet firm enough for Hook to realize that he would do well to keep quiet on the subject.

"What weakness are you talking about?" Regina was curious to know what possible weakness Gold had.

Cora smiled. "His dagger. It is where he gets his power from and if you kill him with it you become the next dark one. Anyone who yields it has full control over him."

Hook was intrigued but knew full well that he would never have the opportunity to use it. He knew too well that Cora had it out for Rumplestiltskin to allow anyone else to use the dagger. That didn't mean he wasn't going to help the witches find the damn thing and watch as they strip the imp of his freedom and any pride the man had left after they were done with him.

Regina was also intrigued. There was so much he wanted to do to Gold after everything he had done to her. "So how do we find this dagger of his? It's not like he'll have a map leading to it lying around for us to find."

"We won't need a map, just something to bargain with. That blond I saw in the shop seems to be rather close to the crocodile. Let's take her."

Cora thought for a moment. "That's what I was thinking. Perfect actually as she'll have no defense against magic for a couple of days."

"We don't have any use of magic either." Regina pouted.

"That's why our dear pirate here will help in capturing Rumplestiltskin's latest apprentice and no doubt lover. I can feel the bond between them so we'll have to act quick as he'll expect us to do something soon."

…

Gold and Emma returned Henry to Mary Margaret and David. It would be the safest place for him. They then went to Gold's house to plan. Emma wanted answers but was receiving silence in return. She made her way to the kitchen to make some tea to calm her nerves. Actually she needed to occupy her hands with something and making tea seemed like a plan. Before she got water into the kettle she shouted at Gold.

"Dammit Gold what is going on!"

"My past has come back to haunt me. The older woman is Regina's mother and my old apprentice and lover." Gold spat the last few words laced with bitterness. He continued realizing that Emma would need to know the full story. "I made a deal with her to save her life and have her marry a prince of a failing kingdom. In return I asked for her first born child…yes the stories are true and no I never ate them. Well the apprenticeship became more intimate than we both expected and I thought she was going to leave her life with the prince so I altered the agreement to state that the child we had together would be mine to claim."

Emma could hear the embarrassment and the anger in his voice. She could tell that he once had feelings for this woman and she broke his heart. He continued. "The night we were going to leave she approached me with a box that I thought held the heart of the king. It was hers. She tore out her own heart to gain power rather than live with me."

"So she keeps her heart in a box?"

Gold wasn't sure if he wanted to be honest with her or not but he knew she could tell a lie and decided to say nothing at all. "Is it really that hard to believe? That was the past and she's out for revenge. I manipulated her daughter into banishing her mother and continued to hurt Regina so she'd be heartless enough to cast the curse."

Emma realized what he had just said. "I know you created the curse and I am smart enough to realize that a lot of damage was done to those of this town and the other world but I need to know what type of revenge I should be prepared for."

He wasn't prepared for her to be so understanding of the situation. "So that's it? I'd expect you to be rather upset with me."

"I am upset but in all honesty what am I supposed to do? Everything happened before my time and from what I hear if the curse wasn't cast I'd be some pretty princess in constant threat from Regina. No doubt you'd have a hand to play in my life and so I would be dragged into your mess eventually."

Gold could see himself falling in love with Emma one day if she let him. For now he'll settle with the fact she was bound to him through manipulation. Perhaps she'll learn to love him as well. He'll be sure never to teach her how to rip her own heart out. Two women that know that are enough.

"Now to get back to our very dangerous issue, Cora knows we have a bond and she'll use that to get to me."

"What will she do to you if she gets a hold of you?"

He closed his eyes realizing he would have to tell her one of his greatest secrets. "She can't do that without something of mine first. To get that she'll use you."

"What is it?"

"Haven't you ever wondered where I got my power from?"

Emma was confused by the question. "Isn't like me but you have a lot more practice?"

"No my magic goes much deeper than that. Even Cora wouldn't attempt to fight me straight on. My power comes from a dagger that has my name on it. Anyone that holds the dagger has complete control over me and my power. If they kill me with that dagger…they become the next Dark One. Just as I killed the previous Dark One and inherited his power."

It took at lot for him to say what he just said. His words were slow and deliberate. The last sentence was the most difficult for him to say. He just shared one of the most intimate secrets that had kept him alive and free for a very long time. "That wasn't easy for you to share with me was it?"

"I killed people to keep that secret and soon the whole town will know once she starts looking for it. I can't kill a whole town. Ripping them from their lives to find my son is one thing but that much murder, too messy."

Emma looked at him wide eyed until she realized that he was telling a joke. "Yes and I would be rather upset if you killed my parents."

"Oh, I was going to have them imprisoned so you could visit them on weekends. I'm kind hearted that way." He smiled at her and finished pouring water into the kettle and placed it on the burner.

"What about Henry?"

Gold thought for a moment. "Oh, he'd live with us and I'd train him the magical arts. He'd love it."

Emma couldn't help but picture Henry in a mini wizarding outfit and hat. "I think his grandparents would have something to say about that."

"I wouldn't hear it because they'd be imprisoned in my dungeon. Oh, yes my house would have a dungeon. Every evil fairytale mastermind has a dungeon. I have a reputation to keep up you know."

Emma laughed despite herself. The whole idea was so absurd and she was so tired her mind was turning to mush so she continued with this absurdist theatre. "They may enjoy it if they are in the same room."

"I'll install cameras. They're not my parents, so I can watch."

That caught her off her guard. "Can we PLEASE go back to the topic of daggers and ripping out of hearts? It's a lot less disturbing."

Gold poured the now very quickly boiled water into the tea pot. She thought she saw some purple smoke near the stove but kept her mouth shut about it.

"Very well, you are not going to leave this house for any reason without me."

Every natural instinct in her wanted to fight him on this but she had grown to respect magic and knew that he would never ask this unless it was necessary. "Alright, I think I can handle that for a few days."

"No, for as long as it takes. If it's longer then you'll be here under my protection during that time."

Now that made her angry. "I'm not some possession you can keep in your shop. I appreciate your help but I'm not some damsel in distress."

Gold was losing patience. "Damsel, I dare say I am in full agreement with you and I do not see you as some possession. What I do see you as is a target and for now a liability to my and other's safety. Your magic isn't strong enough to protect you and if you're caught then…"

Emma saw the emotion in his face. "What?"

"You'll have to do something when they release you."

…

Hook was forbidden from going near Henry by Regina. She didn't want Henry involved in any of this and threatened to turn Hook into a woman and hand him over to his crew while dressed in a wench outfit. He erased Henry from his plans and made his way to find Emma. It seemed that she was sheltered in Gold's house for the time being.

He knew that he couldn't involve Henry but he could use his name. The cell phone he was given was an interesting item. He had to practice using it a few times before he understood how to use it. He would miss this when he left this world. Let's see what damage he could get out of this. All he had to do was wait for Gold to leave the house. His place would be protected as taking Emma out would be too dangerous. Why they couldn't wait a few more days until they got their powers back was beyond him.

He found a boy about Henry's age and held the hook to his throat. "Now, I'm going to make a phone call. You are Henry and you are going to ask your dear mother for help." The poor boy was so scared he simply nodded. Hook was in luck as the boy sounded a lot like Henry. "Don't sound too scared or she'll know that this is a lie."

He dialed the numbers on the phone and it gave an odd ring.

'_Hello'_

"Hello Emma, I do believe we met very briefly on at Rumplstiltskin's shop. I'm Killian Jones."

'_You don't have my son. Regina would never allow you to hurt him, Hook.'_

"Killian if you please. You're right who I have isn't Henry. Speak up kid." He gave the cell phone to the child who was now freaking out. "Help me! My name is Toby! I…"

Hook took the phone from the boy. "I know Gold isn't there and you're going to continue to talk with me as you walk out the door."

There was silence for a moment then she complied. _'Alright but let the boy go after I meet you.'_

Emma walked out of the house giving directions to where Hook sent her. He threw a bottle of water her way that was half full.

"Drink up and I'll let the boy go." The boy struggled in his arms but stopped as soon as he was shown the hook again.

Emma knew that what was in the bottle was not for her health. She saw the boy in tears. "Gold will be back from the shop soon and he'll be calling me."

"Don't care drink up, love."

She drank down the bitter water and after a few minutes began to feel weak. Her legs began to give out on her and she fell to her knees then her hands. When Hook was satisfied that she was indeed drugged he let the boy go.

He ran as fast as he could.

Emma lay on the ground, her mind in a fog. She looked up and saw a black shadow before everything went black.

…..

"Mr GOLD! MR. GOLD!" Toby ran into the shop almost tearing down the bell above the door in the process.

Gold ran out from the back of the shop to find out what all the ruckus was about. He saw boy who was the son of the vegetable shop owner. "What is it?"

"It's the Sheriff! She was taken by pirate, hehadahookandalmostkilledme andmadeherdrinkwaterandnowshe'sdead!"

"Slow down!"

The boy remembered he was talking to Rumplestiltskin and nodded. "Pirate. Sheriff. He has her."

"Thank you. Go home to your parents."

Toby didn't need to be told twice and ran from his shop this time succeeding in knocking down the bell to the shop door. Gold fixed it with a wave of his hand.

He called Emma's cell and was answered with a very familiar voice.

'_Hello Rumple, I do believe we need to make a trade.'_

….

Gold waited in his shop for almost a half hour before he heard the all too familiar shop bell followed by the sound of heels.

Regina entered the shop with a very satisfied look on her face. "I've won Gold and soon the curse will be reversed with your help. You have the dagger?"

"I'm not very well going to place it in this shop. It's hidden in the woods." He stood up and walked to the door.

"It must feel good to not be a cripple anymore."

Gold smiled at her. "And you get to live under your mother's thumb again." He opened the door and she slammed it shut.

"Get her heart Gold."

"That's not part of the trade."

"It is when she finds out you have her heart."

Gold looked back at her again. "It's with the dagger."

They drove as far as they could then walked about fifteen minutes. Regina wasn't pleased she had to ruin a perfectly good pair of shoes.

Well this is it. He magically conjured a shovel and handed it to her. "Well here you go."

She crossed her arms and scowled. Gold threw the shovel to the ground and used magic to dig up the dagger and the box containing the heart. "There you go Dearie. If she ever decided to kill me with that dagger you'll never escape her grip again. I would keep that heart if I were you. Hide it for when you really need it. I know your mother better than you ever will. I knew her when she had a heart."

Regina held the dagger in her hand and saw his name written in a beautiful design. "I always wondered where your power came from and now I know." She held up the dagger and Gold knew what was going to happen next. "Dark One I command you now."

Gold felt his power being held in place. He was now powerless and would have to do her bidding. "Yes, Mistress." The words were humiliating but he learned how to hide his true feelings long ago.

"Answer my questions honestly. Why did you create the curse and why did you want me to cast it?"

He wasn't too surprised she decided to ask questions. He was always so tight lipped about his plans and past it was little wonder she would ask them now. "I created the curse so I could see my son again. I lost him and this was the only way I knew how to find him. It took almost three hundred years to complete the curse and set everything up for it to be cast. You had to cast the curse as it would require a great sacrifice I was unable to make. I had no one's heart I could have used. There was no one that I loved."

Regina's eyes filled with tears realizing that she was set up and manipulated in killing the only man that had ever loved her. "You knew I would have to kill him. You knew!" She held her herself trying not to throw up. "What else have you done to manipulate me? Tell me!"

"Every time I met with you it was to harden your heart and get you to hate Snow White. I needed you to hate her. I helped her and Charming get together. I made it that he would meet her and I took him from being a poor farm boy to a prince. I needed them so I could bottle true love so I could bring magic here."

Everyone was manipulated by him so he could see his son again. "Did you only ever see me as something to manipulate?"

Gold was forced to answer the question and did his best to fight answering it. He fell to the ground in pain. "You were almost my daughter. I watched you grow up at a distance and hated the fact that it had to be you that needed to cast the curse."

"Almost my daughter? What do you mean by that?"

"I was in love with your mother. I was foolish enough to believe that she wanted a life with me and have a family. She ripped out her heart rather than spend her life with me." He stood up and brushed off the dirt from his pants.

"What a life that would have been. Daughter of the Dark One."

He gave her a humorous laugh. "I would have worshiped you and your mother. She couldn't love you because she had no heart. She'll never love you until she has that heart placed in her chest once again. That's why I never tore mine out despite the pain I was in after Belle's death. I wanted to love her despite the pain." Tears fell freely down his face now, not caring if Regina mocked him or not.

Regina wanted to hate him, command him to rip his own eyes out but she simply didn't have the strength to be angry anymore. "Can the curse be reversed to send everyone back home again?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Emma has to cast the reversal curse. She's not strong enough yet to do it. She has to really want to break the curse completely for it to happen."

Regina nodded sadly and they went back to the car. Gold drove to her office.

"I am sure you'll come up with some pretty creative ways to humiliate and torture me. Some advice, leave Emma out of it. Henry wouldn't like it very much if he found out she was harmed in any way. He's too smart to believe I'm doing things on purpose that are not in my character."

Regina realized he was correct. "I won't have you harm Emma for Henry's sake."

The car ride was a silent one until they got to Regina's office. He entered and saw Cora dressed in Regina's clothes with Emma gagged and tied in a chair with Hook standing behind her. Emma still felt the drugs in her system but was far more focused than she was before.

"I'm here Cora, so let's get this over with shall we? Let Emma go after you get the dagger."

Cora took the dagger from him. "Dark One you are now under my command."

Once again Gold felt the control he had slip to Cora. It was a chilling feeling and brought back so many bad memories from his past.

"I'm sure you'll understand I have a right to my revenge." Cora spoke in a cold and calculating fashion. "I'll let your dear lover go but you must reveal what you really look like. I want her to see the man I knew all those years ago."

Emma watched as Gold transformed in puff of purple smoke into something far different than what she was used to. His handsome face held a golden sickly yellow color with reptilian eyes and messy hair. His clothes had even changed from his Armani suits to a wild leather outfit that gave him a manic look.

Cora looked back at Emma. "This is what you are truly bound to. The man you grew to know is simply a shadow to cover what he really is." She nodded towards Hook who cut Emma from her binds.

Emma stood up as fast as she could only to fall to the ground. The drug still had a hold over her but her mind was a lot clearer. She looked up at the man she knew as Gold but she felt no fear. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

Gold was more than surprised to see a smile on her face rather than revulsion. He looked back at Cora who was not pleased that he was not humiliated.

"Regina, escort our dear Emma home. We no longer need her. Killian cold you please carry her to the car and go with her. I want to speak with Rumplestiltskin alone."

There was little protest and Hook enjoyed holding Emma, and gave her a hungry look then looked at Gold with a smile. Gold flashed him back a hateful look in warning. Hook laughed as he left with a protesting Emma who insisted that she could walk.

When they were alone Cora circled Gold with a smile on her face. "I understand why you wanted to hurt me but what you did to Regina is simply unforgiveable."

"You're the one that killed her true love, not me Dearie." He spoke as Gold not Rumplestiltskin. He was going to retain as much of Gold as he could.

Cora stepped away from him not trusting that he would attempt to steal the dagger as Emma was in no eminent danger. "You are not to leave this room or attempt to take this dagger from me."

"Could you wait until after tomorrow to imprison me? Tomorrow I am supposed to collect rent from everyone in the town. With this look I'll be able to collect two months worth from most."

She ignored him. "I thought of killing you and taking the power to become the Dark One but that would leave me open to being a slave, just as you are now. I now control my former teacher."

"And former lover." He spat out with some malice.

"Yes, we were lovers and I cherish every moment we spent together."

"Did you ever love me?" He had to ask.

Cora sighed and gave him a sad smile. "Why do you think I ripped my heart out? I had to in order to accomplish what I needed to do. I couldn't live with the knowledge I hurt you so much after everything you did for me. My heart hurt too much."

"I suppose an apology for having Regina banish you is too little too late."

"No, I was expecting you to do something like that."

"So what will you do with me?"

"I want you to hide the town from the outside world to prevent anyone from entering or leaving."

Fear struck his heart, he was so close to getting to his son. The fear must have shown as Cora consoled him.

"Oh, yes you need to leave to find your son. It is your son correct?" Gold nodded. "Well then we'll use this to find his exact location." She brought out a globe. He's seen a few before as they are very rare. "Prick your finger and you'll know where he is."

It was a command so he was forced to locate him. The globe showed his exact location. He wasn't far at all. His lips quivered and he began to weep. He was too close to have his plans fail.

"My dear Rumple, don't worry you'll see him. Why do you think I kept Emma alive? She's going to be the one to get him back. I heard she owes you a favor. Time to call it in."

…..


	14. The Final Deal

I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I've always wondered how Rumplestiltskin would react to being controlled. I own nothing of OUAT, please review.

…..

"Not that I care anything for your safety but I really wouldn't touch her that way. Think of whom she's bonded to. Don't think he'll remain in my mother's clutches for very long." Regina looked at Hook from her rear view mirror. "I don't think he'll be so kind as to take a hand this time round. He'll get more personal."

Hook thought better and put his randy thoughts aside and placed her in the seat away from him. "So you believe he'll get out of this do you?"

"My mother doesn't know him as well as she thinks. She may have been intimate with him but I've trained with him, taunted and very nearly took his power from him. He'll worm his way out of this situation eventually." Regina smiled when Hook's smug look was erased from his face. She knew very well that controlling Rumplestiltskin would not be an easy task and that harming Emma would be a mistake.

Regina didn't drive to Emma's but rather to Gold's pawn shop. She easily unlocked the door and had Hook bring Emma in and placed her on the small cot in the back room. Emma was gaining her strength back slowly but she knew she was no match for either of them and had to simply wait until the drug wore off.

Hook leaned against a desk in the corner that held various tools and books. It was written in a language he didn't understand.

"It's his own language that he created. That way it can't be translated." Regina spoke without looking at him. She was looking for some items she knew Gold would have brought to this world. She found them eventually in a black bag. "Perfect."

Regina pulled over a chair and sat next to Emma. The bag was placed next to the chair. "We need to have a woman to woman talk. Just ignore the pirate for now." Hook rolled his eyes and walked from the room to explore the many curiosities that the shop held.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Emma huffed out, realizing that her speech was still affected. What the hell did they give her?

"Well I have things to say to you. He has the ability to see into the future, did you know that? Something I didn't know until an hour before you were captured. This means that he is well aware that I have this bag of goodies, you are here with me and that my mother means to enslave him. Rumple has always been a few steps ahead." Regina was tired, very tired of always being left behind and used. All her power was borrowed.

"I'm going back to the old world with Henry and everyone else in this town. That includes you and Rumplestiltskin's son. Hook will go with you tomorrow morning to find and bring back his son kicking and screaming for all I care. If you don't our dear Rumple will endure what will be a rather torturous time until you return with his son. You do know that he can only be killed with his own dagger, right?"

"He'll get you back for this." Emma breathed out.

Regina leaned back in the chair. "No, he won't. He's obsessed with you and he'll never let you go. He's also a man that is over three centuries old and craves power. That will never change. I have no more power Emma. At least not any power that he cares to use."

….

Gold was bored and felt like he did 28 years ago, caged in the mines. The room was larger and far better designed but he was unable to leave just the same. There was a couch to sleep on but he wanted to make a mess and so threw off everything from the desk. The computer made a satisfying crash and sizzle with a few sparks. There was no significant smoke to worry about so he then cleared the papers from the desk as they scattered to the ground.

He lay there staring up at the ceiling and planned his next move. Images of potential outcomes swam in his mind and he smiled realizing that he would indeed see his son. He saw a man in his thirties with dark hair with Emma but she held a strange look on her face. It was the look of recognition and shock.

Gold sat up looking at the images again and again, seeing each potential outcome and her face was the same. She knew his son! His mind was making connections and then he saw Henry standing with Emma and this man, his son. Henry was angry, in tears and Emma looked crestfallen. Jumping up from the table he hugged himself in his old clothes and slid down the side of the desk realizing that Henry was his grandson. There was no other possible answer. The images were so focused this time, the potentials were all leading to the same destination.

The sound of footsteps brought him to attention and he stood and walked to the window. He may not have been able to leave the room but that didn't mean he couldn't harm anyone that entered. Gold listened to the footsteps and realized they were Regina's familiar tapping of stilletto's.

Regina entered the room not pleased with the mess he made with her desk. "Real mature."

"Well Dearie that's the only power I have right now and entertainment." He turned at noticed she held his black bag. "What are you doing with that?"

"We're going to make a deal, one final deal and after this you are _never_ going to use me as a pawn in your plans again."

Gold had to admit that he was intrigued. "How intriguing. So tell me your majesty what does this deal entail?"

Regina placed the bag on the desk while keeping a hand on it just to show that she held control over its contents. "I want you to create a potion that will turn me into a child around the age of 10. This is no joke and I am very serious about this. There can be no way for it to be reversed. After everyone is back in the old world you'll ensure that I have a good home where I will be loved and be free to find love when I am older. You know very well you owe me this."

This was the most shocking request he had ever heard. "You'll lose all knowledge of using magic and memories. Henry will be erased from your mind." He had to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I want this. In return I'll ensure that the dagger gets returned to you again and you can be reunited with your son and help Emma send everyone back. And spare me there's always a price speech. I want our dealings to be finished once and for all."

This curse changed everyone. Even he sobered up from the effects of using so much magic and looked at things from a perspective closer to how he used to think before he became the Dark One. Before the curse he would have laughed at her and twisted her further partly for his plans and partly for entertainment.

"You'll have to do one extra thing. Deal with your mother. I know you have her heart. Either you place it in her again or crush it. That has to be part of our deal or otherwise she won't stop and she'll simply find you and force you to be her daughter again. I doubt she'll underestimate you and allow you to push her through a mirror like you did before."

Her hand fell from the bag and she approached him. "Is a deal struck?"

For the first time ever he had to think about a deal. "This potion can only be used on you. It will have no effect on anyone else other than a mild narcotic effect."

"Yes or no Gold?" She felt odd using that name with his current appearance.

"We have a deal, Dearie."

…


End file.
